L'erreur est sorcière
by disc0-cherryx
Summary: Reprise à partir du chapitre Sectumsempra de HP et le PSM. Harry surprend Drago en train de pleurer dans les toilettes, et il fera tout pour découvrir ce qu'il cache...HarryDrago?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Avec un choc si considérable qu'il en fut cloué sur place, Harry comprit alors que Malfoy pleurait - pleurait vraiment-, des larmes coulant de son visage blême dans le lavabo malpropre. Malfoy sanglota, renifla puis, parcouru d'un grand frisson, regarda dans le miroir craquelé et vit par-dessus son épaule Harry qui le regardait._

Sa respiration se bloqua un moment, puis un expression de haine intense passa sur ses traits délicats.

- Potter, siffla-t-il. J'espère que tu as pris grand plaisir à ce spectacle. Dommage pour toi, je ne pense pas que tu auras l'occasion de le revoir avant ta mort.

Son discours fut quelque peu gâché par le fait que des larmes dégoulinaient encore sur ses joues pâles, laissant des traînées humides sur son visage. Harry était toujours pétrifié; il avait toujours connu Malfoy arrogant, sûr de lui, prétentieux, alors le voir si faible le mettait dans un état de choc. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire par son ennemi de toujours, et d'un ton qu'il espérait être neutre, lui répondit:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant pas mal de temps.

Mais déjà, il ne l'écoutait plus. Toujours appuyé contre le lavabo, Harry voyait perler une goutte de sang sur la lèvre du Serpentard, fruit de sa colère. Ses bras tremblaient, tout son corps vibrait de rage contenue, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, faisant apparaître des traces rouges dans le lavabo. Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle et il s'écroula contre l'évier. Harry eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste pour l'aider qu'il s'était déjà relevé.

- Malfoy? Risqua Harry. Est-ce que ça va?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Soudainement, Drago se retourna, hoquetant, et lui cracha:

- _Est-ce que ça va?_ Potter, est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'aller bien! Tu me surprends dans les toilettes, en compagnie d'un fantôme réputé pour sa débilité (Mimi Geignarde le regarda, choquée), en train de pleurer comme un misérable Poufsouffle, et tu oses me demander si ça va bien! J'n' ai plus qu'une chose à te dire: Va te faire foutre!

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce, bousculant brutalement Harry au passage et essaya de cacher ses larmes.

Harry le regarda s'en aller, bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était bien décidé à trouver la réponse à cette question par tous les moyens.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Harry épia les moindres faits et gestes de Drago, de la façon dont il tartinait sa biscotte jusqu'à la manière dont il buvait son jus de citrouille. Quand son ennemi de toujours remarqua enfin son manège, il lui adressa un geste de la main qui voulait tout dire. En deux mots: fuk off.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur ses tartines beurrées en grommelant. C'est pas en étant aussi discret qu'il allait pouvoir piéger le Serpentard.

- Ch'tu veux pas tes bich' cottes? Lui demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

Harry les lui céda sans résistance. De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione le regardait l'air soupçonneux.

- Harry, il faut manger au petit-déjeuner, tu sais que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée?

- Herm', j'ai pas faim, je ne vais pas mourir d'hypoglycémie jusqu'au déjeuner!

- Il a raison tu sais, intervint Ron, il n'est plus un enfant. Ah, et est-ce que je pourrais boire un peu de ton jus de citrouille? Tes biscottes sont vachement sèches!

Harry lui fit signe qu'il pouvait et sans se faire prier, Ron engloutit la totalité du gobelet de son ami. Hermione lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

- Toi par contre, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu souffres de surpoids avant la fin de l'année.

- Quoi? Fit Ron indigné. Tout ce que tu vois là, ajouta-t-il en désignant son assiette, va s'éliminer pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce qui donnera du muscle, et non pas de la graisse!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, convaincue qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le faire revenir à la raison. Harry sourit, se disant que décidément, ses amis ressemblaient déjà à un vieux couple. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas ensemble, mais Ron lui avait déjà avoué ses sentiments envers Hermione, et celle-ci enchaînait gaffes sur gaffes quand elle parlait de Ron à Harry, puis décida finalement qu'il serait plus sage de le lui dire, au lieu d'attendre qu'une de ces gaffes n'arrive devant Ron. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'un d'entre eux ose faire le premier pas.

Drago se leva de table, et quitta seul la Grande Salle. Vite, Harry s'empressa de le suivre, laissant ses amis en plan.

- Harry! Où vas-tu? Lui cria Hermione.

- Je vous rejoins en Métamorphose! Lâcha Harry en s'enfuyant.

Passée la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry vit la haute et fine silhouette du Serpentard non loin de lui, dans un des longs couloirs adjacents à l'entrée. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas me faire repérer; s'il me file entre les doigts ce coup-là, je n'aurai plus aucune chance de lui parler! » pensa-t-il. Il le fila donc à une distance raisonnable, assez loin pour pas que Drago ne le remarque, mais assez près pour pas qu'il ne le perde de vue.

Il allait tourner derrière une armure, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains l'agripper par les épaules et le plaquer contre le mur. Sa tête heurta la surface dure avec un bruit sourde et une douleur se répandit à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à me suivre, Potter?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Malfoy s'orner d'un rictus. Sa lèvre inférieure avait gardé la trace de la morsure de la veille et ses paupières étaient gonflées; ses cheveux blond platine, autrefois rabattus en arrière à grand renfort de cire, tombaient maintenant sur ses yeux gris d'orage en fines mèches. Harry sentait son souffle étrangement frais dans son cou et il se trouvait si près qu'il pouvait distinguer le moindre de ses cils.

- Ce que tu as vu hier ne t'as donc pas suffit? Es-tu sadique au point de m'espionner, dans les rares moments où cette bande de Serpentards abrutis me lâchent enfin les basques, dans l'espoir de me voir m'écrouler?

Il s'arrêta un moment, la souffrance se dessinant clairement sur ses traits. Il reprit:

- Tu sais ce que tu es, Potter? Tu n'es qu'un vautour, un charognard; un être qui se repaît de la souffrance des autres. Et dire que j' croyais que tu... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous à perdre mon temps avec toi!

Son ton brusque fit sursauter Harry qui se cogna la tête contre le mur à nouveau, ce qui lui fit échapper un petit cri de douleur. Drago se rapprocha encore plus de lui, de sorte à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de l'oreille du brun. Harry, tendu, s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention à cette promiscuité qui le mettait tant mal à l'aise.

- Je te conseille de ne plus essayer de me suivre, murmura Malfoy, ses mots se perdant dans la nuque de Harry. Peut-être que j'ai perdu le peu de respect que je t'inspirais, mais ne crois pas que je sois moins dangereux... Même avec toi.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se dégagea de la poigne du Serpentard, qui après l'étonnement de l'attitude de Harry, retrouva un sourire moqueur. Avec une petite révérence, Malfoy tourna les talons, laissant un Harry perplexe.

« Même avec toi? Merde, mais j'y comprends plus rien! » pensa Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, ça fait trop plaisir ces reviews, ouii, aimez-moi, je ne demande que ça! XD Haeum, d'accord, d'accord, l'auteur se calme uu Allez, la suite!

Ah, oui, aussi, je voulais dire qu'aucun autre élément du tome 5 ne sera pris en compte. Enfin, je crois o) J'aimais juste Sectumsempra parce qu'on voyait une autre facette de Drago et que ça serait pas mal de l'exploiter dans une fic J Alors Enjoy!

Chapitre 2

Les jours suivants, Harry prit le soin de ne pas trop enquiquiner Drago, malgré son envie irrépressible de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son ennemi. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'observer, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à sa portée. Et malgré l'agacement du Serpentard à chaque fois qu'il surprenait le Gryffondor, aucune scène semblable à celle qui s'était passée dans les couloirs ne se reproduisit.

Mais tout le monde sait qu'entre un Potter et un Malfoy, la trêve ne peut jamais durer très longtemps.

Harry n'a jamais aimé Rogue. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point cette haine était réciproque. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry l'aurait bien embrassé à pleine bouche tant le professeur de Potions avait bien fait les choses.

La classe de Potions était furieusement agitée ce jour-là. Tellement agitée d'ailleurs, que personne ne remarqua l'entrée théâtrale de Rogue, sa superbe cape de chauve-souris voltigeant derrière lui. Frustré que personne n'ait porté d'attention à sa personne, le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge. Une fois. Deux fois. A la cinquième, il abandonna.

- LIVRES PAGE 56 !cria-t-il, faisant sursauter quelques élèves, et faisant se lever les cheveux sur la têtes d'autres. Travaux pratiques. Et JE choisis les équipes.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se turent immédiatement et se firent soudain tous petits sur leurs chaises. Satisfait de son effet et rassuré de son autorité, Rogue gagna son bureau et se frotta les mains, un rictus sadique se peignant sur ses traits anguleux.

- Et bien, et bien... Je crains que nous ne devions mélanger les deux maisons aujourd'hui, vu votre incapacité à vous tenir correctement...

Des gémissement et des protestations fusèrent de tous les bouts de la salle de classe. Rogue les laissa se dissiper, à peine dérangé.

- Je disais donc que les deux maisons seront mélangées. Et aucune opposition de la part de quiconque n'est acceptée, ajouta-t-il alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche. Je sais que le travail des Serpentards sera certes moins brillant pour cette fois, mais puisque vous m'obligez à en arriver à ces extrémités...

Harry sentit Hermione bouillonner à côté de lui. Il savait qu'Hermione était bien meilleure en Potions que tous ces Serpentards réunis et il jugeait Rogue profondément injuste de ne pas reconnaître le talent de son amie; mais il était bien connu que le maître des Potions favorisait largement sa maison et ça, personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Alors, reprit le professeur. Zabini, vous serez avec Londubat. Je suis vraiment désolé, croyez que s'il vous arrive quelque chose, je vous en serai redevable; Parkinson, vous ferez équipe avec Granger, Crabbe, mettez-vous avec Finnigan, Malfoy, vous n'avez qu'à aller avec Potter, et Weasley, vous...

- NON!

Tous se retournèrent vers Drago, qui prit une teinte rosée. L'expression paniquée de Malfoy choqua Harry; était-ce si effrayant de se mettre avec lui pour un travail de Potions?

Car il avait beau montrer un visage révolté, intérieurement, il jubilait. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'arracher quelques informations à son cher ennemi. « Et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que Malfoy à si peur », pensa Harry.

Rogue roula des yeux, excédé. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça?

- J'ai dit pas de discussion. Vous vous mettrez avec Potter et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Même si je comprends votre anxiété.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur, lui adressant un regard noir, alors que celui-ci arborait son mythique rictus, celui qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Qu'importe, aujourd'hui, Rogue avait fait une bonne action, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Avec un peu de chance, tous ses pêchés seront pardonnés et il pourra aller au Paradis. Haeum.

Harry déplaça donc ses affaires près du chaudron de Drago qui le fixait comme s'il s'apprêtait à le tuer. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas très loin de la vérité.

- Alors, content de me revoir Malfoy? Fit joyeusement Harry en installent son matériel.

- Je crois que j'aurai encore préféré me retrouver avec cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger et devoir récurer mon chaudron toute la soirée, que d'être avec toi et me trouver en danger de mort.

Harry eut un rire jaune.

- Je te laisse faire la potion volontiers, répondit-il et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de Malfoy. Mais je crois que tu vas devoir répondre à certaines de mes questions...

- Crève, Potter.

- Et bien, si c'est comme ça, je vais devoir commencer la potion. Alors, deux queues de rat hachées finement, lut Harry en plissant les yeux. Oh, je vais les couper vite fait, quelle différence?

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et bloqua le bras du Gryffondor au moment où il allait asséner le premier coup de couteau.

- Très bien, siffla Malfoy. Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux. Mais ne touche plus à aucun de ces ingrédients!

Harry lâcha donc le couteau qu'il tenait, vite reprit par le Serpentard, apparemment méfiant. Il se mit donc à couper les ingrédients avec dextérité, le bruit sec du couteau retentissant dans la salle.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu, l'autre jour?

Drago ricana. Il s'arrêta un moment de moudre ses scarabées en poudre, se retourna, rabattant les quelques mèches platine qui lui descendaient sur les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu commencer plus fort, Potter!

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu l'autre jour? Répéta Harry.

Il le vit soupirer et alors qu'il retournait à ses scarabées, il dit dans un souffle:

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ta vie, n'est-ce pas?

Harry laissa passer un blanc.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à la contrôler assez pour garder mes parents en vie.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle.

- Explique alors, rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Malfoy jeta sa poudre dans son chaudron et reprit:

- C'est la seule chose que je supporterai de te voir savoir. Je n'ai pas le choix de mes actes. Tout ce que je fais ne dépend pas de moi.

Il tourna la mixture une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et dans l'inverse. Quand Rogue arriva près de la table, la potion avait tout juste la bonne couleur.

- Très bien, Mr Malfoy. Quand à vous, Potter, pour cause de votre inactivité, vous aurez zéro.

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa, tandis que Drago lui adressait un petit sourire satisfait. Énervé, Harry emporta ses affaires et les rangea avec violence dans son sac. Alors qu'il sortait du cours, il sentit une main lui agripper le bras et il se retrouva face à deux yeux couleur d'orage.

- Allez, sans rancune, Potter... Après tout, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non? Une part du mystère que représente le grand Drago Malfoy...

Harry se dégagea de sa poigne, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Malfoy recula, et Harry pensa un instant qu'il était blessé; mais son habituelle expression hautaine revint bien vite.

Le brun regarda Drago s'éloigner, alors que Ron et Hermione le rejoignaient.

- Harry, est-ce qu'il t'as encore fait quelque chose? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ouais, vas-y balance, je le dégomme vite fait bien fait dans un couloir! S'exclama Ron en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire et répondit:

- Tu sais Ron, ça ne te vas pas très bien de jouer les grands frères protecteurs!

- Mouais, bon, grommela-t-il. En tout cas, ce cours était affreux! Me retrouver avec Goyle revenait à fabriquer une potion avec un gorille lobotomisé!

- Et moi donc! Rétorqua Hermione. Pansy devrait être l'actrice principale du film « Barbie au centre commercial »!

- Hein? C'est qui Barbie?

- Laisse tomber, Ron, fit Harry. On va plutôt aller déjeuner, d'accord?

Ron se lécha les babines et accéléra tout de suite. Hermione se plaignit que Ron n'était qu'un estomac sur pattes.

Ils allèrent franchir la porte de la Grande-Salle quand elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, laissant apparaître un Drago tremblant, une lettre à la main.

Il les bouscula violemment; Harry essaya de l'empêcher de passer, mais ce qu'il vit quand Malfoy releva la tête le poussa à s'écarter.

- Merci Potter, cracha Drago, les yeux pleins de larmes et la voix rauque.

Ils regardèrent Drago s'éloigner, chancelant et disparaître derrière une statue. Harry hésita un moment, puis lança à ses amis:

- Je vous rejoins ce soir dans la Salle Commune!

Puis il s'élança une énième fois à la suite de son ennemi.


	3. Chapter 3

Que je me sens productive, que je me sens inspirée en ce moment...! Et merci encore pour les reviews, j'adore ça! Chers reviewers, j'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que les réponses à toutes vos questions seront dans le chapitre 3, le grand, la maaagnifique chapitre 3! XD Euuh, p'tite information pour Louange: Drago a remercié Harry juste parce qu'il lui a laissé le passage . Je sais, ça casse tout, j'aurai pu en tirer un truc pas mal, mais j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je vois mais alors pas du tout de quoi Drago aurait pu remercier Harry Oo

Ah, et aussi, je viens de me rendre compte Sectumsempra ne fait mais alors pas du tout partie du tome 5! Honte à moi! (se frappe la tête contre son écran d'ordinateur) Ouch! Et je rectifie donc: aucun élément du TOME 6 n'est à prendre en compte. Sirius est clairement dead et tout le tralala.

_Hey, ho! Let's go!_

Chapitre 3

Harry courait derrière Drago, toujours dans la crainte de le perdre de vue; il n'arrivait à le suivre que par le bruit des sanglots qui lui échappaient de temps à autres. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout le tour de Poudlard quand il arriva dans une tour. Une grande porte de bois massif et de fer se dressait devant lui, derrière laquelle, Harry le devinait, se trouvait une plate forme circulaire, sans la moindre barrière pour protéger du vide.

Soudain effrayé par ce fait, Harry ouvrit la porte, espérant que Drago n'ait pas fait un geste désespéré. L'air froid de l'hiver lui coupa un moment le souffle, s'infiltrant dans sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée.

Malfoy était là, assis dos à lui, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Doucement, le Gryffondor referma la porte, et vint s'asseoir près de Drago. Étrangement, celui-ci ne fis aucun geste pour s'enfuir, ni pour s'éloigner. Il restait simplement tête baissée, frissonnant, ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent. Il tenait toujours bien serrée dans son poing, la lettre qui l'avait fait quitter la Grande-Salle. Harry voyait son souffle se condenser à chacune de ses expirations. Ses lèvres, rendues violettes par le froid, étaient agitées de petits mouvements, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais qu'au dernier moment il renonçait.

Harry n'osait prononcer un mot. Il se sentait si déplacé; il n'était pas là pour le consoler, il n'était pas son ami, au contraire. Il était juste venu par curiosité. Et peut-être qu'après tout, Drago avait raison: il n'était qu'un charognard. Il avait suivi Malfoy non parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais seulement pour savoir. « La curiosité est réellement un vilain défaut », songea Harry, laissant son regard divaguer vers la Forêt Interdite.

- Va-t'en.

Drago avait parlé d'une toute petite voix. A vrai dire, il l'avait à peine soufflé.

- Pourquoi?

- Je crois avoir répondu à assez de questions pour la journée, Potter.

Harry se tut, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour s'en aller. D'un geste si brusque qu'Harry faillit en tomber dans le vide, Drago sortit sa baguette; Harry se redressa, et à son tour, sortit sa baguette, prêt à engager le duel. Mais ce n'était pas le Gryffondor que Drago visait. Il fit apparaître une flamme au bout de sa baguette, et l'approcha de la lettre. Lentement, la flamme se propagea le long de l'enveloppe, des cendres s'envolant vers le parc de Poudlard.

Harry était horrifié; qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Pourquoi donc avait-il brûlé cette lettre? Tous ses espoirs de découvrir ce qu'était vraiment Drago s'envolaient, tels les cendres.

Puis Drago se releva, essaya de retrouver son équilibre. Il se retourna, faisant face à Harry. Son habituel sourire mauvais vint se coller à son visage.

- Tu te souviens Potter, que je t'avais dit que tu ne reverrais jamais ce que tu avais vu dans les toilettes, avant ta mort?

Harry acquiesça.

- Et bien, j'avais tort.

- Comment ça? Fit Harry, surpris.

- Tu ne reverras jamais ce que tu as vu dans les toilettes avant _ma_ mort.

Et Drago se laissa tomber en arrière.

Utilisant ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, Harry se lança vers le bord de la tour, et réussit à attraper la main de Drago. Il crût un instant que son épaule allait se déboîter sous le coup du poids du Serpentard, mais raffermissant sa prise, il tint bon. Il sentait la main de Drago, molle, ne faisant aucun effort pour se raccrocher à lui.

- Putain Malfoy, t'a pété un câble! Grinça Harry, essayant désespérément de retenir le corps de son ennemi.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Haletant sous l'effort, Harry essayait de hisser Malfoy à l'abri; hélas, celui-ci ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Harry se risqua à attraper l'autre main de Malfoy, qui la lui donna de mauvaise grâce. À présent, seules les jambes de Harry les retenaient de la chute.

- J'sais pas pour toi, mais moi, Voldemort a pas réussi à ma tuer, alors j' préfèrerais encore rester en vie et ne pas mourir bêtement en tombant d'une tour! L'interpella Harry.

- Tu crois vraiment que je me serais jeté dans le vide si quelque chose me retenait encore à la vie! Jeta Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry ne pris pas compte de cette dernière remarque et redoubla d'effort pour ramener Drago sur la surface plane. Quand enfin, le Serpentard fut à l'abri de tous dangers, il s'écroula en arrière, le souffle court, suant à grosses gouttes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot, le silence seulement coupé par la respiration de Harry.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda Drago.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, non?

Une ange passa.

- J'ai reçu une lettre...

- Oui, ça j'ai cru l'avoir remarqué. Même que cette lettre, il n'en reste plus rien, parce qu'à cause de je ne sais quel coup de folie, tu as décidé de la brûler.

- Si tu savais ce que contenait cette lettre, tu te serais empressé de t'en débarrasser au plus vite! Rétorqua Malfoy, agressif.

- D'accord, d'accord. Tu as donc reçu une lettre.

- Oui.(il prit une profonde inspiration) Mon père... Mon père n'est pas un type bien.

Harry retint son envie de rire. Son père se trouvait actuellement à Azkaban pour avoir donné un coup de pouce au plus grand mage noir qui n'ait jamais existé, mais non, Mr Malfoy Senior était quelque un de toute à fait respectable!

- Il... Il veut...

Drago se remit à trembler violemment, et se cacha le visage de ses mains, essayant de se calmer. Harry le vit prendre de profondes inspirations, puis, il avoua d'une voix sourde:

- Mon père veut faire de moi un Mangemort.

Le Gryffondor eut une furieuse envie de rétorquer « Et alors? » Il était de notoriété publique que les Malfoy s'adonnaient à la Magie Noire et que Lucius était un Mangemort. Comment se faisait-il que son propre fils n'avait aucune idée des projets qu'il avait pour lui?

- Mais... Tu ne t'y attendais pas?

Drago releva brusquement les yeux, ses iris ressemblant à des glaciers.

- Bien évidemment que je m'en doutais. Mais entre s'en douter, et être confronté à la réalité, il y a une marge. Et puis, il y a Mère...

A ce mot, sa voix se brisa. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et toute trace d'expression déserta ses traits.

- Même ma propre mère...

Il s'essuya les yeux rageusement. Il releva la tête vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Drago soupira, tout d'un coup désemparé.

- Pendant les prochaines vacances, murmura-t-il, je serais des leurs. Mon bras portera cette foutue marque et je ne pourrai réellement plus décider de ce que je trouve juste ou mauvais. Je serai obligé de _lui _obéir. Mais pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que je ne suis l'esclave de personne!

Malfoy avait jeté cette dernière phrase d'un ton plein de haine. Il se releva alors, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le Gryffondor.

- Et toi... Toi, la fois où _enfin_, je trouve le courage de le faire, tu me retiens! Toi et ta putain de bonne conscience de Gryffondor! Tu m'as retenu à cette vie de merde, alors qu'en faisant ce simple pas, j'aurai pu me libérer de tous mes problèmes, de cette famille abominable, et de toute cette pression qui m'entoure! Tu m'as retenu à cette guerre, de toute façon perdue d'avance... Alors, mourir maintenant, ou plus tard, quelle différence? Juste que moi, je préférais avoir le choix. Et ce choix, tu me l'as enlevé Potter, tu m'as enlevé la seule illusion à laquelle je pouvais encore me rattacher. Et pour ça, je te hais. Tu m'entends Potter! JE TE HAIS!

Il se jeta sur Harry. Il sentit les ongles de Drago griffer sa chair, laissant des traces rougeâtres sur sa peau; ses poings heurtaient parfois sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Et pourtant, Harry n'opposa aucune riposte, se contentant simplement d'essayer de se défendre le mieux qu'il pouvait.

Et il eut raison d'adopter cette attitude car peu de temps après, Drago s'essouffla, ses coups étaient portés avec de moins en moins de force n'apportant plus la moindre douleur. Frustré et énervé tel un enfant de huit ans, il afficha une mine dégoûtée. Et sans prévenir, il s'élança contre Harry, celui-ci levant déjà ses bras pour se défendre.

S'attendant à un choc, Harry fut surpris de ne sentir aucune griffure, ni coup. Juste un corps grelottant contre le sien et des larmes dégoulinant le long de son dos. Ne sachant plus que faire, il resta là, pantelant, légèrement paniqué. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, moi? » s'affola Harry.

Hésitant, il posa ses mains sur le dos tremblant de Drago et fut effrayé de sentir à ce point ses os. En réponse, Drago se pressa d'avantage contre le brun, lui procurant des frissons. Le coeur de Harry battait la chamade, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Ce contact le stressait au plus haut point et faisait naître en lui une nervosité des plus mal venues à ce moment.

Essayant de se calmer, il plongea son visage dans le cou de son ennemi. La chevelure blonde le chatouilla , un peu. Il sentait la verveine. La respiration du Gryffondor se fit plus posée, tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner par ce parfum. Il sentit encore des traînées humides se propager le long de sa clavicule, accompagnées d'un petit hoquet.

Après un moment, il sentit Drago se décoller. Il le laissa s'éloigner, presque à contre coeur. Il frissonna. Le Serpentard leva vers lui ses yeux rougis par les larmes et dit de sa voix rauque, caractéristique à ses pleurs:

- Vois jusqu'où peut aller ma haine...

Il s'en alla. La porte se referma derrière lui violemment, comme s'il l'avait claquée. Harry laissa passer quelques instants avant de partir à son tour, abandonnant avec regrets la plate-forme battue par les vents.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors lui parût interminable. Il avait le coeur serré et une soudaine mélancolie s'empara de lui. Lorsqu'il traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il vit Ron et Hermione l'attendre au coin du feu; un soulagement intense éclaira le visage de celle-ci lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, Harry obéissant comme un automate. Il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils moelleux et fit face à ses amis.

- Alors...? Demanda Ron.

- Alors, commença Harry, je...

Il s'interrompit un moment, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

- Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver. Il a dû se réfugier chez les Serpentards.

- Mais où étais-tu alors? Insista Hermione, sceptique.

- Passé faire un tour chez Hagrid, mentit Harry. Il veut nous emmener voir Graup un jour...

- Alors là, pas question! S'exclama Hermione, choquée. J'ai beau avoir beaucoup d'amitié pour Hagrid, mais je me sens un peu trop... _Fragile_ pour être confrontée à son petit frère.

- Ah, et au fait Harry, fit Ron en désignant un petit sachet, on est passé faire un tour du côté des cuisines; on t'a ramené un peu de pommes de terre et du poulet, au cas où. Je pense que tu dois être affamé, si Hagrid t'as servi ses biscuits!

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était affamé. Il passa la soirée avec Ron et Hermione, mangeant et discutant à la fois. Quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, il resta un moment étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixées aux rideaux de son baldaquin. Il se remémorait les évènements de la tour. Il avait espéré trouver des réponses à ses questions, il en était ressorti avec d'autant plus d'interrogations.

Le ronflement de Ron interrompit sa rêverie. Harry se lissa sous sa couverture, décidant que le lendemain, il irait voir Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

J'explique pourquoi la suite a mis tant de temps à venir:

D'abord, pendant un long moment, j'ai été assez occupée et j'avais un peu la flemme d'écrire... haeum. Ouais, et après, y'a un gros bug du site qui a fait que pendant une semaine, je n'ai rien pu poster, alors voili voilou :)

Et désolée pour l'histoire si ça va un peu vite, j'ai vraiment, vraiment la flemme de remanier mon texte --"

**Serdra**: Hm, quel est ce 6e sens infaillible qui te fais penser ça, très chère? Tu as bien raison, mais on verra ça un peu plus tard... Genre, dans un ou deux chapitres?

**Spicy Marmelade**: Oh oui, je trouve ça très mimi aussi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire débile collé aux lèvres en écrivant ce passage Sans commentaires, d'accord? XD

**Lilu Malfoy Potter**: Hann, quelle novice de je suis, j'ai jamais compris ce que ça voulait dire OCC XD Peut-être, peut-être pas, qui sait ce qui se passe dans la caboche de Malfoy? ;)

**Kameya**: Rooh, que je t'adore toi! Xd Tes reviews me font vachement plaisir, et j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai essayé de faire un résumé à peu près potable :P Merci encore!

**Dreydrey**: Bah, si t'aimes bien... Je t'en prie, continue de lire:D

**Dark Amy**: Bah, j'en ai mis du temps pour la suite, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira! J'avoue que j'en susi assez contente, quand même...

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**: Désolée, j'ai continué, mais pas vite J'ai au moins continué! Lol

**Lo hana ni**: Ahh, ça fait plaisir dis donc ) Espérons que JK ne m'en voudra pas trop d'emprunter sa technique... Haeum

Bon, allez, il est 21h34 heure locale, disc0-cherryx se me donc au boulot :P Allez, hop!

Chapitre 4

Toc.

Toc, toc.

Toc, toc, toc.

Harry grommela, plongeant sa tête sous son oreiller. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas déjà être huit heures! Il entrouvrit un oeil vitreux et malgré l'obscurité, réussi à discerner sur son horloge, la petite aiguille arrêtée sur le trois. Rassuré, il resserra sa couette autour de lui, et...

Toc, toc.

Harry jura. « Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'envoyer un hibou à cette heure-ci!» pesta le brun.

Car c'était bien un hibou grand-duc qui voletait devant sa fenêtre, l'observant de ses grands yeux dorés, tapotant de temps à autres la vitre de son bec. De mauvaise grâce, Harry se leva, se traînant tel un zombie pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. Immédiatement, le hibou s'engouffra dans l'ouverture ainsi faite, jeta un parchemin sur le lit défait et s'en alla aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé. Harry avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre que déjà il lui fallait la refermer. Grognant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et attrapa la lettre reposant sur la couverture. Il la décacheta prestement, se munit de sa baguette.

- _Lumos_, murmura-t-il, de peur de réveiller ses camarades.

La lumière révéla une écriture fine et élégante, qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier. Il dut relire la lettre plusieurs fois avant que son sens n'atteigne son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil. Il rangea le parchemin dans son tiroir et se dépêcha de retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

« _Rendez-vous à 3h15 près du lac. Certaines choses sont à mettre au clair._

_Drago Malfoy_

_P.S.: Ne sois pas en retard. _»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arriva devant le lac, les vêtements froissés, cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude (si cela était possible) et essoufflé d'avoir couru à travers le château, ne prenant pas toujours les chemins les plus rapides, pour pouvoir échapper à Peeves ou à Miss Teigne grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Harry chérissait cette carte presque autant que la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait laissé son père, car c'était à présent le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de Sirius. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit à la pensée de son parrain qu'il s'efforça de chasser; ce n'était pas le moment de paraître faible.

Il jeta quelques regardes à droite et à gauche, mais ne voyait aucune silhouette longiligne à proximité. En désespoir de cause, il s'adossa contre un chêne, resserra sa cape et son écharpe sur lui, sentant le froid le pénétrer. « S'il me fait poireauter pendant une demi-heure, je ne me retiendrais pas pour le frapper cette fois! » pensa Harry, définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

- Je vois que tu as reçu mon message.

Harry se retourna, faisant face à Drago. Sa peau pâle, presque translucide étincelait à la lumière de la lune et ses cheveux avaient presque l'air blancs, tant ils étaient clairs. Des cernes violets faisaient des valises sous ses yeux gris. Avec apitoiement, le Gryffondor pensa qu'il avait l'allure d'un cadavre.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un être nocturne, alors j'espère que la prochaine fois, tu me laisseras quelques heures de sommeil, rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

Drago baissa doucement la tête. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Harry et resta devant lui, les yeux rivés au sol et les mains dans les poches.

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...

- Je sais. Tout reste entre nous; j'oublie les évènements qui se sont produits. Tout ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Pétage de plomb dû à la fatigue sûrement...

Malfoy eut un petit sourire, sincère cette fois, qui étonna Harry.

- Tu commences à bien me connaître Potter. Mais quand tu dis que cela reste entre nous, ce n'est vraiment rien qu'entre nous; pas même la belette et la Sang de Bourbe.

Harry se remémora le mensonge qu'il avait inventé auprès de ses amis. Il espérait ne pas croiser Hagrid avant quelques temps...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il. Ni Hermione, ni Ron ne sont au courant de rien. J'espère seulement que cet engagement tiendra aussi de ton côté!

Le blond éclata de rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'irais m'amuser à raconter aux autres Serpentards que je suis tombé dans les bras du grand Harry Potter? On va dire que cet épisode ne me met pas très en valeur!

Harry afficha un sourire, masquant son trouble par rapport à la phrase à double sens que Drago venait de prononcer. Changeant brusquement de sujet, Harry enchaîna:

- Tu sais... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou que tu ne te sens pas très bien... Envois-moi un hibou. Je viendrais.

Malfoy lui adressa un regard sidéré.

- Bah, c'est ce qu'on fait entre... amis? Continua Harry.

Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche. Pour Malfoy aussi apparemment, puisque d'étonné, son regard devint sceptique.

- On verra, lâcha finalement Drago.

Il jeta un oeil du côté du château, et Harry vit ses yeux s'attarder sur la tour. Malfoy eu soudain un petit sursaut, cligna deux, trois fois des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Il offrit un visage quelque peu nerveux au Gryffondor, et fit:

- Et bien, je crois que tout est clair. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de nuit.

Il allait partir quand il parut se remémorer de quelque chose.

- Ah, une dernière chose, Potter...

Drago fit marche arrière et se planta devant Harry, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- ...Nous ne sommes **pas** amis.

Harry ne vit rien venir. D'un coup, il sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa mâchoire, qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Il sentit le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche, écoeurant. Il cracha; dans l'obscurité, il vit sa salive semblable à une grosse tâche noire dans l'herbe. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit Malfoy se frotter le poing avec satisfaction, lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Ne m'en veux pas Potter, lui dit-il. Mais tu sais, la collaboration avec l'ennemi, ça me branche pas trop...

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons. Harry resta un moment stupéfait. « Je le console au sommet de cette putain de tour, je le prends carrément dans mes bras, et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de me foutre un coup de poing! » s'indigna-t-il.

Et puis, il en avait assez que Malfoy le laisse toujours en plan. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas faire; il en avait marre de jouer les gentils petits héros qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds. Il voulut crier à Drago de l'attendre, mais un éclair de douleur traversa sa mâchoire, le laissant haletant. Tant pis, ce serait une attaque surprise.

Harry se lança à sa poursuite. Harry avait toujours été le plus rapide de sa classe en primaire et apparemment, il l'était toujours; il arriva derrière Drago, qui eût à peine le temps de se retourner avant que Harry ne le plaque au sol. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, se tenant par les bras. Harry fut étonné par la force de Drago; en étant si maigre, il arrivait à prendre le dessus dans leur tourneboulé. Malgré tout, le Gryffondor était plus fort et il parvint finalement à bloquer son adversaire sous lui.

- Alors, fit Harry essoufflé, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies Malfoy? Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour me faire regretter ce qui s'est passé là-haut...

- Je te l'avais dit dans mon courrier: je tenais à remettre les choses au clair. Pourquoi Potter, tu espérais peut-être plus? Ajouta-t-il, un sourire carnassier au visage.

Harry s'empourpra, se remémorant le bien être qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant son ennemi dans ses bras. Il rétorqua la voix mal assurée:

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis blotti contre toi en sanglotant...

Drago resta silencieux.

- Ça te dérangerait de bouger un peu? Finit-il par lâcher. C'est pas que tu sois vraiment lourd, mais je me sens un peu compressé là...

- Si je me lève, tu t'enfuis. Et on doit parler de quelques petits choses encore.

- Alors fais vite, je ne tiens pas à ce que quelque un nous trouve dans cette position! répondit-il d'un ton acide.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Qui pourrait se promener dans le parc à trois heures du matin de toute façon? Et puis, tes problèmes valent bien la peine de rester un peu plus longtemps comme ça, non?

Harry rechignait à se l'avouer, mais cette position lui convenait parfaitement. Il passa une langue sur sa lèvre, et se rendant compte de son geste, s'essuya prestement la bouche. Il reprit:

- Demain, je vais voir Dumbledore. Enfin, aujourd'hui.

- Je te l'interdis! S'énerva Drago. Et puis, ça n'arrangerait rien, continua-t-il. Ils viendraient me chercher, de gré ou de force.

- Dumbledore est le seul sorcier que Voldemort n'ait jamais craint! Opposa Harry. Si même Voldemort a peur de lui, alors je ne vois pas comment ta mère pourrait se confronter à lui.

- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache pour l'instant. Et puis, les vacances de Noël ne sont que dans un mois... J'ai encore du temps pour essayer de m'en sortir seul.

- Mais tu n'y arriveras pas! Ils sont trop forts, tu peux me croire!

- Harry Potter qui me donne une leçon sur les Mangemorts... Merci, je crois qu'avec mon père, j'en ai un bon exemple! Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

Il y eut un silence. Puis:

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

- M'aider? Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Harry Potter que tu peux sauver tous ceux qui t'entourent...

- Je te sauverais, au moins toi.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mordit la lèvre. Trop tard, Drago souriait déjà.

- Ah, oui, vraiment? Tu me sauverais, moi, ton ennemi de toujours, celui qui t'en a fait baver pendant ces cinq années, celui qui vient de te donner un coup, moi, tu me sauverais?

- Oui, souffla Harry.

Malfoy se redressa sur ses coudes, l'air soudain grave. Harry le fixait, se dissimulant au maximum derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il vit Malfoy prendre une grande inspiration, et lui dire:

- Rapproche-toi.

Il obéît. Harry avait dû positionner ses bras des deux côtés du torse du Serpentard, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si près, que leurs nez se frôlaient presque.

- Surtout, murmura Drago, oublie ce que je vais faire.

Harry acquiesça d'un infime geste de la tête. Drago se rapprocha encore plus, et s'arrêta lorsque leurs fronts ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres.

- Oublie, répéta Drago.

Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, dont le coeur rata un battement. Il s'étonna de les sentir aussi douces et aussi fraîches.

- Hey, vous là-bas! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Ils s'éloignèrent violemment l'un de l'autre. Ils se redressèrent, et virent une silhouette trapue arriver.

- Frappe-moi! Chuchota Drago.

- Quoi?

- Frappe-moi, vite!

Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, Harry donna un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre de Malfoy, qui se plia en deux. Il devint très pâle, et se retourna brusquement. Harry l'entendit vomir.

- Que faites-vous dans le parc à cette heure-là, vermine?

Rusard arriva enfin devant eux, suivi de près par Miss Teigne, sa fidèle compagne. Voyant Malfoy se tenir le ventre, et le Gryffondor se frotter la mâchoire, il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Duel, hein? Ça mérite bien une heure de retenue... Mardi à 8h, dans mon bureau. Je sens que vous allez avoir de papiers à trier... Et maintenant, filez dans vos dortoirs! Et je ne veux voir personne aller à l'infirmerie; assumez vos actes petits morveux!

* * *

Après avoir quitté Rusard, et regagné son lit, il était déjà plus de quatre heures. Harry s'affala sur son lit et pensa qu'il serait bien dur d'oublier ce que Drago lui avait fait. 


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilà! Désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, je suis quelque peu pressée aujourd'hui " Et bien, j'ai beaucoup avancé ces temps-ci (j'en suis au 8e chapitre, mouhaha!), je planchais toute la journée sur mon petit carnet orange (qui était à l'origine destiné à mes dessins haeum).

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres, et un peu moins... mélodramatique que les 4 autres(pour ne pas dire complètement débile) alors ne soyez pas choqués, c'est NORMAL.

Bonne lecture

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 5**

- Harry, mais comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour te faire ça?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione lui apportait de nouveaux glaçons pour sa mâchoire endolorie. Il articula avec mal:

- Ye 'uis 'ombé 'ans les eshcaliers..

- Oui, tu me l'as répété au moins 10 fois, s'emporta Hermione, mais moi je veux la _vraie_ version! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme mensonge…

- Mais, ch'est vrai!

- Si tu répètes ça encore une fois, le menaça-t-elle de son index, je fais la grève des glaçons!

Harry ronchonna et accepta la poche de glace qu'Hermione lui tendait. « Putain, j'aurai jamais cru que Malfoy frappait aussi bien! » pensa-t-il, maussade. Ce matin il s'était réveillé avec la mâchoire enflée et une douleur aiguë dans les os. Comble de chance, il était tombé sur Hermione dans la Salle Commune alors qu'il pensait se faufiler discrètement à l'infirmerie à l'insu de Rusard.

- Alors?

Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, attendait toujours la fameuse explication. Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau! Ajouta-t-elle.

Le brun s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Exaspérée, Hermione se leva et prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

- 'e 'mione! Attends!

- Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je m'en vais! Lança-t-elle en se retournant. Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ton huître!

Harry la vit disparaître dans le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la poche de glaçons et remarqua avec apitoiement qu'ils étaient presque entièrement fondus. Il soupira.

- 'e 'mione…

- Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as à la mâchoire?

Harry foudroya Ron du regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors. Les yeux se tournant vers lui et tout le monde s'interrogeant, il grogna, et prit une cuillerée d'œufs brouillés, la seule nourriture qu'il était capable d'ingurgiter.

- Harry?

Ron le regardait, surpris. Harry soupira.

- Je te raconterai peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant, aie pitié de moi, et laisse-moi manger mes œufs.

Quelque peu rassuré, Ron reporta son attention sur la montagne de pancakes qui lui servait de petit déjeuner. Hermione, assise en face d'Harry, réduisait son pamplemousse en charpie en fixant Harry d'un regard venimeux. Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Herm'… Ça va?

- Ça n'ira que quand j'aurai découvert la raison de cette foutue blessure! Explosa Hermione, faisant valser des morceaux de pamplemousse tout autour d'elle. Mais, reprit-elle d'un ton doucereux, je crois avoir ma petite idée…

Le brun pâlit et se ressaisit; comment Hermione pourrait-elle savoir qu'il était allé rejoindre Malfoy la veille au soir? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Drago avait toujours l'air maladif qu'il arborait depuis quelques temps, mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait fait des efforts ce matin pour paraître présentable: uniforme impeccable, cheveux rabattus vers l'arrière… Oh qu'Harry détestait quand il se coiffait de la sorte! Trop d'arrogance, trop de prétention, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ou… presque.

« Attends, attends; qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là! » se dit Harry, complètement effrayé. Il se tourna fers Hermione qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien, répondit Hermione, distraitement.

Harry pensa que décidément, Hermione é »tait d'une humeur étrange aujourd'hui. Soudain, un râle digne d'un Détraqueur s'éleva à côté de lui; vite, il se retourna et vit Ron, absolument violet, essayant désespérément de respirer.

- RON! Cria Hermione, totalement paniquée.

Rapidement, Harry se leva, trébuchant à moitié contre le banc dans sa précipitation. Il se plaça derrière son ami, plaça ses bras sous les siens et commença à frapper de grands coups contre sa poitrine.

- Mais, Harry…Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bredouilla Neville.

- J'essaye d'utiliser un des seuls trucs qu'on m'ait appris chez les Moldus: le sauvetage!

Brusquement, un morceau de pancake vola le long de la table des Gryffondors, effectuant une gracieuse courbe, pour finir dans le verre de jus de citrouille dans le verre de Dean Thomas. Reprenant une couleur quelque peu normale, Ron inspirait de grandes goulées d'air, encore sous le choc.

- Ron, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas manger si vite!

Hermione, échevelée, sanglotait dans les bras de Ginny qui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry qui éclata de rire. Furieuse, Hermione lui hurla dessus:

- Et ce n'est PAS drôle! Il aurait pu en mourir! Oh, pauvre Ron…

Elle se jeta au cou de Ron qui venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits.

- Ron, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point, oh Ronichou…

- Haeum, Herm'? intervint Ginny. Tu étouffes ton Ronichou…

Effectivement, Ron reprenait sa délicate couleur aubergine. Avec un petit cri, elle s'éloigna de lui et bredouilla:

- Ron, je suis vraiment désolée, oh , mais tu comprends, j'ai eu si peur…

- Oui, on a compris Hermione! S'énerva Seamus Finnigan qui aidait à nettoyer sa chemise tâchée de jus de citrouille.

Hermione s'empourpra, repoussa Ron d'un violent geste de la main et quitta la salle d'un pas magistral. Harry soupira et regarda son amie s'en aller avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

- Harry…

Ron, assis le regard vide et un sourire niais collé au visage, reprit:

- Elle m'a appelé Ronichou…?

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Ron et Hermione firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, malgré l'extrême gentillesse dont faisait preuve le roux envers sa « meilleure amie ». Quant à Harry, il réussit presque à oublier Drago tant il se montra discret pendant ces quelques jours. Mais cette pause ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Les trois amis rentraient de leur dernier cours de la journée lorsqu'ils virent un attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage. Ron, dépassant tout le monde d'une bonne tête, se dressa sur la pointe de pieds pour voir la raison de cette agitation.

- J'peux pas voir, y'a l'énorme tête de McCormick juste devant la feuille!

- Attention Weasley, j't'ai entendu!

Ron pâlit, et s'adressant à Harry et Hermione:

- Héhé, s'il croit me faire peur… Bon, écoutez, moi je meurs de faim, alors vous me rejoignez à la Grande Salle, hein? Salut!

Sans attendre la réponse, Harry vit le grand roux tourner les talons, s'éloigner mi-marchant, mi-courant, ce qui le fit sourire; Ron a beau jouer les caïds, il pourrait difficilement faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- Excuse-moi Padma, demanda Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Padma Patil se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres et excitée comme une puce.

- Shopping! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant des mains comme une petite fille.

- Sortie à Pré au Lard ce week-end! Traduit Lavande Brown, toute aussi enthousiaste.

- Et merde…

Harry fit volte-face et vit Malfoy, un air terrorisé sur le visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent ; les yeux du Serpentard étaient pleins de détresse.

- Bah quoi Malfoy? Fit Lavande, sarcastique. Tu as peur que la neige abîme ton brushing? Quoiqu'en ce moment, on dirait que c'est pas la grande forme, le blondinet!

Drago allait répliquer quand Harry décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. D'un ton léger, il dit:

- Tiens, Malfoy, quand a-t-elle lieu déjà, notre retenue?

Silence se fit autour du panneau d'affichage. Rosissant légèrement, le blond répondit:

- Demain. Demain soir à 20h.

« Mon Dieu, je vais me taper la honte de ma vie, j'y crois pas… » désespéra Harry.

- Ça te dirait que je passe te chercher, disons ici, avant d'aller à notre retenue?

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, puis voyant où Harry voulait en venir, il ricana.

- Si tu veux Potter, si tu veux…Avec un peu de chance, nous nous entendrons si bien que nous aurons le droit à une deuxième retenue ensemble. Ça serait tellement sympathique!

- Très, sourit Harry, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards horrifiés de ses compagnons. A demain alors!

Drago lui offrit un sourire qui lui remua les intestins. Ce sourire franc, qu'il n'avait l'occasion de voir si peu de fois…

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris!

Il sortit de sa rêverie, se rendant compte que tout le monde s'était éparpillé et qu'il se retrouvait à présent seul avec Hermione.

- Et tu ne nous a même pas dit que tu avais eu une retenue, lui reprocha-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que…

Elle eut l'air d'avoir une illumination. Un début de cri de victoire lui échappa, et elle s'écria:

- Mais ouiiiii! C'est à cause de Malfoy que tu avais mal à la mâchoire!

Harry gémit et eut une furieuse envie de scotcher la bouche d'Hermine quand il vit plusieurs personnes se retourner, complètement stupéfaites.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, je vais tout t'expliquer…

« Quand j'aurai inventé une histoire plausible, bien sûr ! » pensa-t-il en commençant à échafauder des scénarios plus incroyables les uns que les autres.

- J'ai trouvé, t'as vu, j'ai trouvé! J'te l'avais dit que j'y arriverai!

Harry n'osa pas lui préciser qu'il s'était quelque peu dénoncé lui-même et répondit avec un sourire crispé:

- Bien sûr Hermione, je savais que tu le découvrirais un jour ou l'autre… Tiens, si on allait rejoindre Ron? Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de choses à manger maintenant qu'on l'a laissé autant de temps seul à table…

- Ron? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais complètement oublié! S'étonna-t-elle. Et bien, allons-y, je pourrais lui dire que j'ai trouvé!

- Si tu veux Hermione, il sera fier de toi, j'en suis certain! Fit Harry avec un faux air enjoué qu'elle ne remarqua même pas tant elle était contente de sa découverte.

Elle partit devant lui en sautillant. Harry se dit qu'elle avait bien le droit de décompresser après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à cogiter sur son histoire.

- Allez Harry, dépêche-toi!

A contrecœur, le brun se mit donc à trottiner derrière celle qui était sensée être la meilleure élève de Poudlard et qui chantonnait en faisan des pas chassés dans le couloir.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? »

- Alors Potter, je t'ai tant manqué que ça pour me proposer d'aller à notre retenue ensemble?

Harry fit une grimace et se remémora la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il s'était pris un coup de Malfoy?

- Quoi! Tu t'es fait battre par cette lopette!

« Drago est loin d'être une lopette, et d'abord, il frappe très bien! » pensa Harry en se renfrognant. Il s'adressa au Serpentard:

- Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait parler de quelques petites choses… comme cette fameuse sortie à Pré au Lard.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il tournèrent dans un couloir, faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds, trébucher, s'étouffer, les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient à cette heure.

- J'ai bien vu ta réaction hier; tu étais terrifié.

Le blond grommela qu'un Malfoy n'avait peur de rien. Harry éclata de rire.

- écoute, tu m'as avoué assez de choses pour que je m'inquiète. Que comptes-tu faire?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Répliqua Drago d'un ton acide. Il reste à peine trois jours jusqu'au week-end, pas assez de temps pour élaborer un plan pour échapper aux Mangemorts. J'irais.

- Mais, tu pourrais rester au château! Un devoir à terminer, des recherches à faire…

- Ouais, c'est ça, alors que tout le monde sait que je suis quelque un de super organisé!

- Euuh, non, pas moi.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, Potter, je pense que tu ne peux rien faire pour moi sur ce coup-là, alors range ta cape de super héros dans le tiroir, tu veux?

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, abasourdi. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

- Tu connais Superman…?

Malfoy s'arrêta à son tour, dévisagea Harry et eut un petit sourire.

- J'ai lu quelques bandes dessinées Moldues, oui, avoua Drago, gêné. Mais mon préféré c'est Batman.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry, encore plus étonné.

- T'as vu ses fringues? La classe!

Harry partit dans un fou rire monumental, essayant d'imaginer Malfoy en costume d'homme chauve-souris. Son fou rire reprit de plus belle.

- Potter, arrête ça! Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que tu te marres en ma compagnie!

- Désolé, mais…décidément…je ne crois pas que les petites oreilles pointues et les collants noirs t'aillent très bien!

Vexé, Drago abandonna le brun dans le couloir, son rire résonnant dans tout Poudlard. Voyant que son ennemi s'éloignait, il s'arrêta instantanément, et se lança à la poursuite de celui-ci.

Il le retrouva devant le bureau de Rusard, apparemment de très méchante humeur.

- Tu m'en veux? Risqua-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude.

Harry allait lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir beaucoup quand il l'avait embrassé, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre, faisant apparaître l'horrible visage de Rusard.

-Alors, on est ponctuel, à ce que je vois! Entrez, entrez donc, mes secrétaires d'un soir…

Harry lança un regard noir au concierge tandis que Drago affichait une mine écoeurée. Il l'entendit marmonner « Il manquerait plus que les porte-jartelles les talons aiguilles et le décolleté plongeant pour être des secrétaires parfaites! » Harry pouffa, ce qui surpris le Serpentard.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait aussi rajouter la cervelle d'un Veracrasse, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as déjà, répondit le blond avec un sourire mauvais.

Le Gryffondor lui tira la langue dans un attitude purement puérile. Ils entrèrent à la suite de Rusard dans ce qui lui servait de bureau; Harry vit les mêmes chaînes pendues au plafond qu'il avait vues en première année. « Souvenir du bon vieux temps », comme l'avait dit Rusard. Celui-ci désigna deux énormes piles de papiers et leur fit:

-Votre travail consiste à trier tous ces papiers entre les différentes maisons auxquelles appartiennent les élèves dont il est question. Malheureusement, je ne serais pas là pour vous surveiller; mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous laisse ma chère Miss Teigne.

À son nom, la chatte tigrée bondit sur la table et fixa les deux élèves de ses yeux jaunâtres. Harry ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal à l'aise.

BOOM.

BOOM, BOOM.

-Hmm, je vais devoir vous laisser, leur dit Rusard, et surtout… soyez sages.

Sur ce, il empoigna sa veste mitée et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte. Surpris, Harry entendit la grosse voix d'Hagrid.

-Argus, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Tout le monde est déjà là! Même le professeur Rogue, vous vous rendez compte? Tout ce monde pour fêter l'anniversaire de Crockdur…C'est vraiment trop gentil…

On entendit Hagrid renifler et s'en suivit un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Harry supposa que le demi géant était en train de se moucher.

-Hagrid, c'est tout à fait normal, se fit entendre la voix doucereuse de Rusard, vous faites partie de l'équipe éducative depuis si longtemps…Excusez-moi pour le retard, deux élèves sont en retenue…Potter et Malfoy, pour changer!

-Harry? J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit là lui aussi…Dîtes, Argus, vous ne pourriez pas…?

Harry vit une lueur d'espoir s'allumer au fond du tunnel sombre que représentait cette soirée. Lueur qui s'éteignit bien vite lorsque la voix de Rusard s'éleva.

-Voyons Hagrid, vous savez qu'il est de mon devoir que les élèves effectuent correctement leurs retenues! Vous pourrez l'inviter un autre jour.

-Oui, vous avez raison, je suis bête de vous avoir demandé ça. Allons plutôt rejoindre les autres dans ma cabane. Ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter…

Harry entendit les lourds pas d'Hagrid s'éloigner. Il soupira, désespéré.

-Bon, Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de finir ta pile de papiers à ta place!

Le Gryffondor se retourna et vit que Malfoy s'était déjà attelé à la tache. Cheveux dans les yeux, qu'il rabattait de temps en temps vers l'arrière, manches retroussées, joues rougies par la chaleur s'élevant du foyer, Harry trouvait son ennemi vraiment très…_joli_.

-Dis Malfoy, ça te dit vraiment rien les porte-jartelles…?

Une phrase que Malfoy n'entendit jamais car à la place, Harry répondit:

-Oui, oui…j'arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohh, mes reviewers, que je vous adore:D

Bon, dans toutes les reviews que j'ai eues, on m'a dit que je devais débloquer les reviews anonymes, alors c'est fait " Le truc, c'est que je savais même pas que ça existait cette option, hinhinhin débile

Je vous offre donc le chapitre 6, pour vous récompenser! C'est qui qu'est content? C'est qui content, heiin? C'est les xD Okay, je me calme, huhu et juste pour vous dire que je suis actuellement au chapitre 9:P Bonne lecture

****

**Chapitre 6**

Harry déposa une énième feuille dans la pile des 5e année. Un silence pesant s'était installé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ponctué uniquement par le bruit des feuilles et les toussotements des deux collés. « Et dire que je croyais que ça serait la bonne occasion pour tirer quelques information à Malfoy! » se dit le Gryffondor, déçu. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard, l'air absorbé par la tâche; il en était déjà à la moitié de sa pile alors que lui-même avait à peine dépassé les trois quarts. Le blond releva soudain les yeux et lâcha:

- Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?

- Pourquoi pas? Ça pourrait faire joli dans ma chambre, avec deux ou trois fléchettes sur les yeux et le nez…

- Tu t'es amélioré dis donc! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé un tel sens de la répartie? Dans une pochette surprise?

- On peut dire que j'ai un adversaire à la hauteur, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je vais avec toi à Pré au Lard.

- Oh, c'est vraiment trop d'honneur Potter, fit Drago d'un ton faussement touché. Mais plutôt crever que de t'avoir avec moi pendant cette sortie.

- Je crois que c'est vraiment ce qui vas t'arriver si tu t'obstines à vouloir te débrouiller seul, rétorqua calmement Harry.

- Je pense que tu as sûrement remarqué que la vie, je n'y tiens pas des masses, alors pourquoi essayes-tu de m'y rattacher?

« Parce que je crois que je tiens plu sà toi que je ne me le plais à croire » pensa tristement Harry. Il resta silencieux.

- Tu vois? Si tu ne trouves pas la cause pour laquelle tu te bats, à quoi ça sert de continuer?

- Tu as inventé ça tout seul Malfoy? Poétique, lâcha le brun narquois.

Drago posa sa feuille et rétorqua:

- C'est mon père qui me disait tout le temps ça. A peu près le seul enseignement positif que j'ai eu de lui. Avec le Quidditch.

- Je crois que le Quidditch, c'est pas encore ça! Ricana Harry.

- Hahaha. Ne fais pas trop le malin, le Quidditch est le seul domaine dans lequel tu excelles, même si ça m'écorche la langue de le dire.

- Tu oublies aussi la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ajouta le Gryffondor avec un brin de prétention (ndla: héritage paternel…xD)

- Hmpf. Tu veux que je continue à faire l'éloge du grand Harry Potter ou ta tête est assez grosse comme ça?

- Oh, tu peux continuer si tu veux, il me reste encore une marge jusqu'au plafond! Rigola Harry.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin et tandis qu'il posait une feuille dans la pile des 2nde année, il commença:

- Harry Potter est un héros que tout le monde admire…

- Même de toi?

- Faut pas trop rêver non plus, j'suis Drago Malfoy, pas Colin Crivey. Harry Potter est brillant…Enfin, on va dire…

- Hey! S'indigna le Gryffondor.

- Harry Potter est célèbre et aimé de tous…

- Même de toi?

Malfoy le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête et continua:

- Harry Potter a survécu 11 ans chez les Moldus…

- C'est un compliment ça?

-Je considère ça comme un exploit, alors oui, on peut dire que c'est un compliment. Et profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

Harry rit alors que le regard du Serpentard se perdait dans le vague. Inquiet, il remua la main sous son nez, et tenta:

- Malfoy, est-ce que ça va…?

- Harry Potter, réussit à sortir Malfoy, Harry Potter à réussit à se recréer une famille, alors qu'il n'en avait pas…

- Malfoy…

Le regard vide, celui-ci continua:

- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de famille, dis? La mienne, c'est pas celle que j'voulais, j'crois qu'il y a eu une erreur, j'ai pas envie de devenir un Mangemort, non, mais Papa disait qu'il le fallait et que je ferai honneur à la famille…

Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains secouées de tremblements. Un moment, Harry crut qu'il allait c'écrouler dans ses papiers, mais Drago reprit peu à peu son calme.

- Désolé Potter, s'excusa Malfoy quand il eut repris le contrôle de sa voix. Je crois que je devrais dormir un peu plus la nuit…

- Ohh, et que fais-tu pendant ces nuits! Plaisanta Harry faussement choqué.

Drago eut un pauvre sourire qui rassura Harry.

- J'aimerais bien te dire que je ne dors jamais seul, mais je suis plus victime d'insomnies que de groupies en furie, dit Drago.

- Ça peut s'arranger si tu veux…

Phrase que Malfoy n'entendit jamais car à la place, il répondit:

- J'ai des somnifères, si tu veux.

- Insomnies?

- Non, mauvais rêves, rectifia-t-il. Ça ne me plaît que très peu de voir ce que fait Voldemort quand il bosse.

- Tu…tu _le_ vois?

Drago le regardait, abasourdi, une once de peur sur le visage. « Merde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe, là… » paniqua le Gryffondor.

- Non mais laisse tomber, je ne tiens pas trop à en parler…

- Potter, est-ce que tu te rends compte du pouvoir que tu as?

Harry surpris, eut un air interrogateur. Malfoy enchaîna:

- Tu peux savoir les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et toi tu prends des somnifères! Putain, je ne t'aurai jamais cru à ce point _égoïste_!

Le Gryffondor hallucinait complètement; Drago Malfoy, le fils de riche pourri gâté lui disait qu'il était égoïste! C'en était trop.

- Écoute Malfoy, si moi j'ai accès à ses pensées, c'est qu'il a forcément qu'il a accès aux miennes, et je ne suis pas si inconscient des plans de l'Ordre! Alors réfléchis un peu au lieu de dire n'importe quoi! Finit Harry, criant presque.

Un lourd silence retomba sur la pièce. Une bûche crépita dans al cheminée, envoyant des étincelles. Miss Teigne dormait sur les pierres devant l'âtre, son ombre décharnée se dessinant derrière elle. Doucement, le Serpentard demanda:

- Et…est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant?

- Oui. J'ai pris des cours d'Occlumancie, mais ça n'a rien donné. Avec un tel prof aussi…

- C'est Severus qui te donnait ces cours, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais…comment tu sais ça?

Malfoy eut un rire amer.

- J'y ai eu droit moi aussi. Ça pourrait toujours servir, qu'il me disait. Bah pour l'instant, j'avoue que ça m'a pas servi des masses.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre?

Harry s'étonna lui-même d'avoir posé cette question. Il se souvint de ses séances désastreuses avec son professeur de Potions et se dit que finalement, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Je peux…essayer. Severus dit que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour cacher mes pensées, mais de ce qu'il est d'explorer la tête des gens, je n'ai aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Je ne pourrais t'expliquer que la théorie.

- Essaye toujours, fit Harry, pas très convaincu en posant une feuille dans la pile des 3e année.

Malfoy soupira, joignit ses fines mains sous son menton et prit un air sérieux.

- Pour commencer, tu ne dois penser à rien…

- Déjà essayé, je n'y arriva pas, coupa le brun. Mes pensées finissent toujours par dériver à un moment ou à un autre.

- Alors, continua le Serpentard, concentre-toi sur un objet, le plus anodin possible, genre…

Drago balaya la pièce du regard, et s'arrêta sur la rangée de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre vides qui ornait le bureau du concierge.

- …genre une bouteille. Sur quoi tu pourrais dévier à partir d'une bouteille?

Harry fixa la bouteille. Bouteille. Vert. Serpentard. Malfoy. Porte-jartelles…Il stoppa ses pensées net. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir à quelle conclusion le conduirait les porte-jartelles. Il secoua la tête.

- Désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Pour tout dire, j'arrive à penser à des sous-vêtements…

Drago lui lança un regard « Tu-es-venu-d-une-autre-planète-ou-quoi? ».

- Harry Potter est la personne la plus étrange, pour ne pas dire stupide, que je connaisse…

- Hey Malfoy, fais quand même attention à ce que tu dis!

- Harry Potter ne me fais aucunement peur…

- Ah ouais? Et bah tu devrais!

« Ce blondinet commence à me taper sur les nerfs! » s'énerva Harry. Le blondinet en question s'était levé et les mains appuyées contre la table, il le narguait.

- Harry Potter a le plus beaux yeux verts qu'il m'ait été donné de voir…

Harry, figé, comme hypnotisé par ces yeux métalliques fixés aux siens, voyait Drago se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, impuissant.

Soudain, Harry entendit une clé cliqueter dans la serrure. Aussi rapide qu'un chat, Drago se rassit et recommença à trier ses papiers. Le Gryffondor eut un temps de réaction beaucoup plus lent, ce qui fit que quand Rusard entra, le nez rouge, empestant l'alcool, il était encore en train de dévisager l'endroit où quelques secondes avant, se trouvait Drago.

- Alors, pas fini? Articula Rusard avec la voix pâteuse d'un ivrogne.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de Harry. Celui-ci fronça le nez; le concierge empestait le whisky Pur -Feu. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les piles de feuilles et après un temps de réflexion que Harry jugea interminable, il lâcha:

- Rohh, puis dégagez les mioches, j'suis fatigué…Allez, du vent!

Harry et Drago ne se firent pas prier. Ils enfilèrent leurs vestes en 4e vitesse et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir adjacent au bureau. Soulagé, Harry sortir:

- Pffuu, j'aurai jamais cru Rusard capable de se saouler à ce point! Il nous a même laissé sortir en avance, tu ne trouves pas ça…

Drago n'était plus là. « Il s'est proprement évaporé! » s'étonna le brun. Avec un soupir et un peu las, il prit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors, silhouette sombre dans les immenses couloirs du château.


	7. Chapter 7

Bah, me revoilà, hein Je poste beaucoup en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma panne d'inspi va sûrement revenir très bientôt!

J'ai eu pas mal de malédictions à l'encontre de Rusard (je vais les lui faire passer, no problem) mais qu'est-ce que c'est amusant de voir les lecteurs frustrés! HINHINHIN

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 7 qui vous plaira, je l'espère :)

****

****

****

**Chapitre 7**

Pour Harry, les jours les séparants de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante; entre les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements de Quidditch et les repas, il eut d'ailleurs à peine le temps d'y penser. Si peu de temps que le jour de la sortie…

-Harry, dépêche-toi, on a déjà cinq minutes de retard!

Harry v vérifia une nouvelle fois ses affaires: baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon, cape d'invisibilité dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, carte du Maraudeur au cas où…Tout était okay. Il lança à ses amis:

-C'est bon, j'arrive!

Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, faisant s'élever des murmures indignés de la part des rares personnes qui travaillaient dans la Salle Commune. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient en bas des marches, emmitouflés de pulls, écharpes et mitaines. Il fallait dire qu'en ce tout début de mois de décembre, un vent glacial soufflait sur Poudlard, s'infiltrant dans la moindre interstice laissée par les vêtements. Harry lui-même(qui était loin d'être frileux) avait sorti ses mitaines qu'il ne portait qu'en cas de froid polaire.

-Tu en as mis du temps! Se plaignit Ron avec un ton de reproche. Même Parvati Patil a mis moins de temps que toi pour s'habiller!

-Bonne raison pour se dépêcher, contra Harry. Maintenant que je suis là, allons nous en.

Ils sortirent donc de la Salle Commune et coururent, arrivant juste à temps pour sortir de Poudlard. Franchissant la porte, Harry vit que tout le parc était couvert d'un manteau blanc, donnant à l'endroit une ambiance de conte de fée. « Suis-je bête, pensa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, j'en vis un depuis six ans! ». Il fit un pas dans la neige qui crissa sous son pied. Il se retourna et vit Hermione émerveillée, les yeux brillants et Ron en train d'essayer de manger les flocons qui tombaient doucement du ciel.

-On y va peut-être? Intervint Harry, voyant qu'ils bloquaient quelque peu le passage.

Hermione se ressaisit d'un coup, gardant un petit sourire niais et traînant Ron par la manche, partit à la suite du brun. Malgré la beauté du village sous la neige, il faisait affreusement froid et quand Hermione remarqua que Ron commençait à avoir la langue violette à force d'ouvrir la bouche, elle proposa d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud Aux Trois Balais.

-Ça serait pas de refus! Acquiesça Harry en soufflant sur ses doigts rougis par le froid.

Ils entrèrent alors dans l'auberge tenue par la charmante Rosemerta, qui comme d'habitude fit beaucoup d'effet à Ron, tirant un commentaire acide à Hermione sur la condition des femmes qui s'aggrave de jours en jours avec des personnes à ce point dévergondées. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et allèrent s'asseoir à une petite table ronde au fond de la salle.

-Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir assurer l'entraînement de Quidditch demain avec un temps pareil, pensa Harry à haute voix.

-En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour sortir s'il fait aussi froid grogna Ron en avalant une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Oh putain, c'est brûlant!

Langue sortie, il haleta, ressemblant étrangement à une belette. Hermione soupira, ayant l'air d'avoir perdu tout espoir de sauver le roux de sa stupidité.

-Quand je te dis de manger plus lentement, ça compte aussi pour quand tu bois! Le sermonna-t-elle.

Amusé, Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Parfois, il trouvait qu'Hermione avait des petits airs de Mrs Weasley. Mais ça, il le gardait pour lui; si son amie apprenait ça, elle le priverait sûrement de Quidditch.

-Harry, c'est vrai que ça ne serait pas raisonnable de faire sortir tes joueurs par ce temps, ils tomberaient malades et tu ne pourrais plus rien faire d'eux, avança Hermione.

Il but un peu de chocolat chaud, sentant la douce chaleur le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Il reposa sa tasse et céda:

-Tu as sûrement raison; moi-même, je n'ai aucune autre envie que de rester à l'intérieur quand il neige à ce point!

Satisfaite, Hermione portait sa tasse à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint subitement:

-J'ai cassé ma plume tout à l'heure! On pourra passer à la boutique, que je m'en achète une autre?

Les garçons n'y virent aucun inconvénient et se pressèrent de finir leurs chocolats chauds avant de ressortir à contre cœur. Après la chaleur douillette de l'auberge, l'air leur parut encore plus froid. La moitié du visage cachée derrière leurs écharpes, ils se mirent en route dans les rues remplies d'élèves malgré la neige.

Ils tournèrent dans la petite ruelle où se trouvait le marchand de plume quand ils virent à l'autre bout des hommes encagoulés, leurs baguettes à la main et juste devant eux…

-Tiens, ça s'rait pas Malfoy par hasard? Lâcha Ron, inconscient de l'impact qu'aurait cette phrase sur Harry.

A peine Ron avait-il fini de parler qu'Harry courait déjà en direction des Mangemorts. « Putain, putain, putain. » pensa-t-il, à la limite de la panique. Il entendait ses amis crier derrière lui; il n'y fit pas attention. Un des hommes allait lancer un sort à Drago; Harry accéléra

-Stupéf…

Harry se jeta sur Drago, le plaquant à terre avant que le sort ne le touche.

-Potter? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Pas le temps! Cours!

Ils se relevèrent, glissant sur la boue, et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous. Passé le moment de stupéfaction, les Mangemorts se mirent à leur poursuite.

-Rattrapez-les! Brailla celui qui semblait les diriger. Tuez le brun, mais ramenez-moi le fils Malfoy!

« J'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer par tes bouffons, pauv' tâche! » se dit Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui courait à ses côtés, cheveux au vent et le teint verdâtre.

-Ça va? Haleta-t-il, le souffle court.

Le Serpentard tourna ses yeux vers lui et acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant ils couraient vite. Entendant des pieds marteler le sol, de plus en plus proches, Harry lança:

-On tourna à la prochaine, okay?

Aucune réponse. Le Gryffondor supposa que le blond avait compris. Il commençait à avoir un poing de côté et désespérait de voir un jour une ruelle apparaître.

Il vit soudain une rue vingt mètres plus loin; Drago aussi apparemment, car il se mis à accélérer Dérapant sur le sol mouillé, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la rue miteuse et…

-Merde! Jura Malfoy en donnant un coup dans une conserve qui traînait sur le sol.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient dans une impasse! Les Mangemorts arriveraient dans pas plus d'une minute, et ils étaient coincés…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Drago reprenait son souffle, appuyé contre un mur suintant. Harry réfléchit. Qu'avait-il sur lui? Sa baguette, sa carte…

-Mais oui! S'écria Harry en tirant sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

Drago fixa l'objet avec stupéfaction. Le brun se souvint alors que les capes de ce genre étaient extrêmement rares; avec un sourire gêné, il fit:

-Elle appartenait à mon père…je crois qu'elle va jamais me servir autant qu'aujourd'hui! Viens, on va se cacher près des poubelles!

Malfoy eut un air dégoûté mais suivit néanmoins Harry qui s'accroupit contre les pierres malpropres. Le Serpentard le rejoignit, prenant soin de bien enrouler sa cape autour de lui, ne voulant en aucun cas entrer en contact avec cet endroit.

-Merde, mais dépêche-toi! S'impatienta Harry.

Quand il se fut enfin assis, Harry les recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Juste à temps, car à ce moment là, les Mangemorts déboulèrent dans l'impasse. Déboussolés, ils essayaient de voir où avaient bien pu passer les deux fugitifs.

-On les a encore ratés! Ragea l'un d'eux en shootant dans la même conserve que Malfoy quelques instants auparavant. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit crétin…

Harry se raidit, et sentit Drago secoué d'un petit rire à côté de lui. Énervé, i lui donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes; celui-ci allait crier de douleur mais le Gryffondor l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Soudain, il sentit une douleur fulgurante se propager dans sa main, ce qui lui tira un glapissement. Cet idiot de Malfoy venait de le mordre!

Les Mangemorts s'étaient retournés d'un bloc vers l'origine du bruit. Harry lança un regard meurtrier à Drago qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. « C'est lui le vrai crétin dans l'histoire! » s'indigna Harry en massant sa main où restaient encore des traces de dents.

Un grand homme très mince s'avança dans leur direction. Drago frémit près de lui. Osant à peine respirer, Harry entendait son cœur cogner à ses oreilles. L'homme se rapprocha encore, s'arrêtant pile devant eux. Harry regarda le Serpentard; il paraissait près de s'évanouir.

-Miaou!

Harry crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque. « Putain de chat! » pesta-t-il, furieux. Néanmoins, le brun bénit l'animal lorsqu'il entendit:

-Laissez tomber les gars, c'était qu'un chat. Ils ont dû escalader le mur.

Des grommellements de protestation se firent entendre alors que les Mangemorts faisaient demi-tour. Quand ils furent partis, Harry souffla un grand coup.

-On l'a échappé belle, hein? Chuchota-t-il, soulagé.

-Ça tu l'as dit! Répondit Drago sur le même ton, pas encore totalement remis du choc.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de rester ici encore quelques temps, proposa Harry, prudent. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils traînent encore dans les parages…

Il obtint pour toute réponse un claquement de dent. Il remarqua alors que les lèvres de son compagnon étaient violettes. Incertain, il entoura celui-ci de son bras; Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe et accepta cette chaleur, plus que bienvenue. Hésitant, il posa sa tête sur l 'épaule du Gryffondor qui plongea sa tête dans cette chevelure blonde. Et toujours cette douce odeur de verveine, si apaisante… Les grelottements de Drago se calmèrent petit à petit pour disparaître complètement. Brisant le silence qui s'était installé, le blond murmura:

- Merci.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Harry.

- Pour tout.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il le pressa seulement un peu plus contre lui, tirant un soupir de satisfaction au Serpentard.

Quelques minutes passèrent, quelques heures peut-être, Harry avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il sentit Malfoy remuer contre lui.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer, lâcha-t-il subitement.

Harry jeta subitement un coup d'œil à sa montre: il était presque cinq heures. Il étaient restés à peu près deux heures serrés l'un contre l'autre, cachés près des poubelles. Le brun admit qu'il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard, l'heure limite étant fixée à six heures. Il se releva avec difficulté, les membres engourdis par l'inactivité et le froid. Drago trébucha et Harry l'entendit pester. Apparemment, ils étaient dans le même cas.

- Bon, par où est-ce qu'on était arrivés?

Après avoir déambulé dans le labyrinthe de ruelles de Pré-au-Lard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la rue principale; avec une pointe de soulagement, Harry remarqua que quelques élèves flânaient encore le long des magasins.

- On rentre au château, ou…

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de rentrer ensemble, l'interrompit Drago. D'ailleurs, voilà la belette et la Sang de Bourbe. Je vais vous laisser fêter vos retrouvailles, ironisa-t-il, amusé. Au plaisir de te revoir…

Il remonta son écharpe sur son visage et partit dans la direction opposée à laquelle arrivait Ron et Hermione. Il leur lança un regard hautain, et se retournant, fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui le lui rendit, un infime sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry!

Hermione se jeta contre lui, lui coupant le souffle. Il la prit dans ses bras, s'attirant un regard jaloux de la part de Ron. Elle sortit:

- On s'est fait on sang d'encre! Quand on t'as vu te précipiter sur ces Mangemorts -car c'était des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas?- j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre! Nous t'avons cherché pendant tout ce temps, nous allions prévenir les professeurs quand on t'as vu arriver, oh Harry…

Elle se décolla lentement de lui et baissa les yeux.

- Harry…

- Tu f'sais quoi avec Malfoy? Finit Ron, un brin agressif.

Silence.

- Et si on en parlait quand on sera rentrés?


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà, je suis de retour

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait vachement plaisir (en particulier celle de Lisylys, oui Drago est violent, je veux du sang, du SANG! MOUHAHA) et je compte sur vous pour continuer xD

Bon, en ce moment, je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 10, j'arrive pas trop continuer mais je pense qu'il faut juste que je passe cette partie là, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre :)

Alors, ce chapitre-là, je ne le considère pas vraiment comme un chapitre, c'est genre un texte intermédiaire; il est assez court, et je n'arrivais pas à le caser ni avec le chapitre précédant, ni le suivant. Bref, ne vous étonnez pas quoi. Bonne lecture :)

Ah, et surprise! **http/img158.imageshack.us/my.php?imagefile0010wo0.jpg**

Désolée pour la qualité de l'image, mon scanner est un modèle ancestral --" Jp'ensais que ç apourrait faire laisir à certaines personnes, hinhinhin...

**Chapitre 8**

Nerveux, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. Ils se trouvaient dans leur Salle Commune, installés dans les fauteuils moelleux qui entouraient l'âtre crépitant. Le trajet jusqu'au château s'était fait dans le silence le plus total une atmosphère tendue enveloppant les trois amis.

A présent, Hermione et Ron le fixant d'un regard sévère, Harry avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Il déglutit, attendant la première question qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arriver.

- Alors? S'impatienta Ron, de plus en plus agité. Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu fous avec Malfoy en ce moment?

- Mais je fais rien!

« A part le câliner un peu de temps en temps, bien sûr! » se dit Harry, amer. Il rajouta:

- J'ai vu qu'il était mal en point tout à l'heure, alors je trouvais ça normal de lui venir en aide...

- Tu oublies, intervint Hermione, que tu parles de Malfoy. Pire ennemi officiel depuis ta première année à Poudlard. Haeum.

- Et puis de toute façon, les Mangemorts c'est ses potes, non? Renchérit Ron, dédaigneux. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à rejoindre son père à Azkaban, si tu veux mon avis...

Harry bouillonnait de rage. Comment Ron osait-il parler de Drago de la sorte? Savait-il ce qu'il avait enduré, avait-il connu au moins le tiers de la souffrance du Serpentard? Il avait beau se dire que justement, son ami n'en savait rien, l'ignorance du grand roux le mettait dans une colère noire.

- Si tu savais la vie de Malfoy, tu ne dirais pas ça! Lâcha Harry, contenant difficilement la rage qui grondait en lui.

- Parce que toi, tu la connais peut-être?

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas quitté son air sérieux. Il s'était piégé.

- Je... j'en connais assez pou ne pas regretter mes actes de cet après-midi.

- Mais tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris! Explosa Ron, des têtes se levant vers eux dans toute la salle. C'était des Mangemorts, Harry, reprit Ron un ton plus bas, tu sais ce qu'il te serait arrivé s'ils t'avaient rattrapé? _Highway to You-Know-Who_!

- Ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu. Ils m'appelaient « le crétin », fit-il sarcastique.

- On est sérieux, Harry! S'emporta Hermione, les joues rouges. Ils t'auraient bien reconnu à un moment ou à un ...

- Ils comptaient me tuer, Hermione! Ils ne se seraient pas posés de questions, un garçon brun un peu maigrichon vu de dos, qui aurait pu soupçonner que c'était moi?

- Attends, dis moi que j'ai mal entendu, s'adressa Ron à Hermione. Le dernier espoir du monde sorcier, se faire éliminer misérablement en essayant de sauver un Serpentard, qui plus est Malfoy! Non, j'ai sûrement dû mal comprendre...

- Même un Serpentard ne mériterait pas de mourir de la sorte! Grinça le brun, se retenant difficilement d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Ron.

- Qui a parlé de mourir? Fit Hermione, perplexe. Il deviendra Mangemort, ce pour quoi il était destiné depuis sa naissance, exécutera les ordres de Vol...

- Mais vous n'avez donc rien compris! Coupa Harry, glacial. Il ne veut PAS devenir Mangemort! Je ne me serais pas jeté dans la gueule du loup pour le supplier de ne pas les suivre, merde!

N'y tenant plus, il se leva de son fauteuil et prit la direction des dortoirs. Il en avait déjà trop dit ce soir. « Et si l'un de ces deux-là me suit, je prête un câble! » pensa Harry, à bout de nerfs. Il sentit une main le retenir par l'épaule alors qu'il montait la première marche de l'escalier qui le conduisait à son lit. A contrecoeur, il se retourna et fit face à une Hermione gênée.

- Écoute Harry... On... On ne savait pas que tu t'étais à ce point rapproché de Malfoy et...

- Je ne suis pas _proche_ de Malfoy! S'exclama Harry, ses joues s'enflammant.

- Non! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Bredouilla Hermione en rougissant encore plus. Enfin... On ne savait pas que, heum... Malfoy t'avais fait des confidences, rectifia-t-elle en détachant bien ses mots. Nous voulions donc nous excuser de...

- Tu! Se fit entendre la voix de Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- NOUS! Brailla Hermione, réveillant en sursaut quelques élèves qui s'étaient assoupis dans les canapés de la pièce. Hm, donc nous voulions nous excuser d'avoir été à ce point injuste avec toi et d'avoir mal jugé Malfoy.

Hermione se tut et attendit la réaction de Harry qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il colla un sourire dentifrice sur son visage et fit joyeusement:

- Bien sûr, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Mais excuse-moi, j'avais prévu d'aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, histoire de faciliter la tâche à Voldy. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et fait passer ça à Ronichou!

Il fit un geste obscène de la main qui choqua Hermione au plus haut point et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Quand il arriva dans son dortoir, il s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, soudain épuisé. Bien qu'il ne soit que vingt heures, il décida d'aller se coucher, ne tenant en aucun cas à être encore éveillé quand Ron irait se coucher à son tour. Il sortit ses cachets du tiroir de sa table de nuit. Comme d'habitude, il en prit deux, puis notant son état d'énervement, en prit un troisième. « Une dose à assommer un hippogriffe! » se dit Harry, maussade. Il se versa un verre d'eau de la carafe qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et avala les trois comprimés d'un coup, les faisant passer avec une grande gorgée d'eau. Il fit une grimace; il n'en avait jamais pris autant à la fois auparavant. Il se changea en vitesse, sentant déjà les effets du somnifère sur son organisme. Il se glissa avec délice sous l'épaisse couverture et tira mollement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Il venait à peine de fermer les yeux qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Quand Ron arriva dans leur dortoir après avoir pris un copieux dîner, Harry dormait à poings fermés depuis bien longtemps. Voyant les rideaux de son ami tirés, le grand roux soupira; c'est vrai que sa réaction était quelque peu exagérée, mais... « Non, j'ai réagi exactement comme il le fallait », se convainc Ron, persuadé de s'être bien comporté. Le seul détail qui le gênait était ce qu'avait dit Harry à propos de Malfoy. « Si tu savais sa vie, tu ne dirais pas ça! » Cette phrase avait trotté dans sa tête tout le long du repas et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. « Il a sûrement dû bourrer le crâne de Harry avec des histoires d'enfant mal traité en manque d'amour! » se dit Ron, méprisant. Il plongea sous ses draps, ne pensant déjà plus à leur dispute. Plus tard dans la nuit, si des personnes avait encore été debout, elles auraient pu l'entendre marmonner dans son sommeil:

- Malfoy... Je te hais.

* * *

Hermione coiffait son indomptable tignasse de cheveux bruns. Sa dispute avec Harry la hantait tant que depuis qu'elle avait dit bonne nuit à Ron, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge; il allait bientôt être minuit. Lasse, elle reposa sa brosse sur sa table de chevet. « Tout va s'arranger, il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète » essayait de se persuader la jeune fille. En vain. Ses yeux noisettes se voilèrent à la pensée des paroles de Harry: »j'avais prévu d'aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, histoire de faciliter la tâche à Voldy! » Et s'il l'avait déjà fait? « Non, Harry ne ferait jamais ça! » se dit Hermione, tout de même taraudée par la peur. Elle se leva brusquement et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Après tout, ça ne serait que la troisième de la soirée.

* * *

Le sommeil fuyait aussi Drago, qui commençait à y être habitué. « Si je continue à ce rythme-là, je vais finir en sosie de Lupin! » s'apitoya-t-il, se remémorant son professeur de D2fenses contre les Forces du Mal et les immenses valises qui ornaient son visage. Assis sur son lit, il se frotta les yeux. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une bonne nuit de sommeil! Il repensa aux somnifères que lui avait proposés Potter et ses pensées dérivèrent à la journée d'aujourd'hui. En refusant de suivre les Mangemorts, il avait clairement exprimé son opposition à Voldemort. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? « Peut-être vivre comme la plupart des personnes de mon âge » espéra Drago, cette hypothèse résonnant étrangement dans ses pensées. Car il fallait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas eu d'enfance et avait peur que son adolescence passe à la trappe aussi. « Merci Maman, merci Papa » ironisa le Serpentard en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre. Trois heures et quart. Exactement la même heure qu'il avait donnée à Potter un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt pour le rejoindre dans le parc. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais ce Gryffondor lui faisait un effet qu'il n'était pas encore sûr d'apprécier. Et puis ce baiser... Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Peut6ëtre parce qu'il faisait si sombre, peut-être parce qu'il en avait besoin, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait résister à l'appel de ces lèvres si délicieusement ourlées et rouges... « Je dois me rendre à l'évidence: Potter me plaît. Hein? » Fuyant ses pensées honteuses, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château, pensant aussitôt à la tour battue par les vents. Il se souvient alors de ce qui s'y était passé.

Drago se dit que finalement, un petit tour aux cuisines ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal non plus...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guyyys :D

Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour le long temps d'attente. Après m'être rendue compte que les chapitres sur lesquels j'avais buché à mort étaient en fait complètement nazes, j'ai perdu toute la motivation que j'avais pour écrire la suite, ce qui fait que je me retrouve un an après, à écrire la suite d'une histoire que j'avais abandonné en août dernier...

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira. Vous m'excuserez s'il est un peu bancal, ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas touché à Word que je suis un peu rouillée, hehee.

Petite dédicace à Rin nakano (qui m'a poussée à continuer ma fic) et à Sayu Yagami (qui a promis qu'elle continuerait sa fic hehee!).

Chapitre 9

"Fuyons", susurra une voix à l'oreille de Harry.

Tout était vide autour de lui. Tout était blanc. Pas de sol, pas de plafond. Le néant. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Harry se l'imaginait.

Drago était à côté de lui. Son corps paraissait se fondre dans le décor, tant lui-même était pâle et décoloré. Ses yeux ressortaient comme deux billes de métal.

"Fuyons", répéta-t-il. Il lui tendit la main. Harry arrivait à peine à la discerner. Il la prit. Il ressentit, une fois encore, cette fraîcheur, cette aura cadavérique s'émanant du Serpentard. Un mur de flammes apparut. Harry voulut reculer, mais Drago le tenait fermement, le feu brûlant se reflétant dans ses pupilles de glace. Il lui faisait mal. Ils traversèrent le feu. Drago brûlait entièrement, mais continuait à marcher. Harry regarda ses mains, son corps; il n'avait rien. Et Drago brûlait.

Des barbelés. Pour la première fois, Drago s'arrêta. Harry ne sentit pas sa poigne relâcher. Drago se mit alors à escalader, sans lâcher la main de Harry pour autant. Harry le voyait s'écorcher, se couper, voyait son sang couler, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste suivre, et passer les barbelés aussi facilement qu'il avait passé les flammes.

A l'issue de cette épreuve, Drago n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie. Le feu avait brûlé ses cheveux, fait fondre sa peau. Les barbelés avaient meurtri ce qui restait de son corps. Il lui manquait deux doigts et de larges plaies faisaient s'écouler un flot de sang. Gouttes rouges sur un sol indiscernable.

Il continuait à marcher. Jusqu'à un précipice. Et là, il courut.

Harry savait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il n'avait aucune chance d'atterrir de l'autre côté du fossé. Pas plus que d'en réchapper vivant, cette fois.

Harry commençait à s'essouffler. Et le précipice se rapprochait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste jusque lui plus de distance du tout.

"Drago!!"

Le temps s'arrêta. Drago flottait dans l'air, au dessus du vide. Calmement, il se retourna et regarda le Gryffondor, qui le fixa à son tour. Ce corps en charpie, ce regard vide, ce sang, tout ce sang... Harry en avait le coeur en morceau. Drago, Drago qui était si beau, Drago qui ressemblait à un ange...

"Je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Lâche ma main."

Le Serpentard le fixa encore quelques instants, puis comme avec regret, retira lentement sa main de celle de Harry. Néanmoins, le brun sentit quelque chose lui glisser dans la paume alors que les doigts se retiraient doucement de sa peau, quelque chose de frais et rond, pas plus gros que...

Malfoy ne tenait plus Harry. Et Harry tomba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- AAHHHH!!!

Harry se redressa brusquement sur son lit, haletant, humide de transpiration. Un instant, il se demanda où il était, pourquoi il n'était pas en train de tomber, encore et encore, plus profondément dans ce fossé. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front et jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Un soleil rayonnant illuminait le parc, un de ces soleil froids d'hiver, qui apportent plus de réconfort que de chaleur. Ses yeux dévièrent sur la chambre, en désordre, bariolée par les posters et autres décorations qui avaient été apportées au fil des ans. Très loin de ce vide, si blanc... "Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard", se dit enfin Harry. Mais il remarqua quand même quelque chose d'anormal.

- Mais... où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés??

Le garçon agrippa son réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était exactement 12h32. Pas étonnant que tout le monde ait déjà quitté le dortoit, un dimanche, puis par un si beau temps... Harry reposa l'objet sur sa table de chevet et se décida enfin à quitter son lit. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose glisser entre ses doigts alors qu'il s'extirpait de ses couvertures, quelque chose de frais et rond, pas plus gros que...

Une bille. Une bille de plomb étincelante, peut-être même un peu trop, et qui ressemblait étrangement aux yeux d'un certain Serpentard.

Harry se raidit. La bille roula dans sa paume ouverte, retirant brusquement la douce chaleur du sommeil qui l'enveloppait encore. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais ce contact le mettait... mal à l'aise. Les battements de son coeur étaient décousus, ses pensées loin d'être cohérentes. Et puis ce rêve...

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine. Si cette bille l'avait suivi en dehors de son rêve, alors se pourrait-ce... ?

"Drago!" souffla Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les battements de son coeur allaient trop vite, les couloirs, les pièces se brouillaient, les visages se ressemblaient tous, et tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite, tout comme ses jambes. Le seul bruit qu'il était capable de distinguer était l'écho de ses pas sur les dalles de pierres glacées de Poudlard. La seule sensation qu'il était capable d'éprouver était celle de l'air dans ses cheveux, et cet étau qui enserrait son coeur comme des barreaux de fer. Il ne voyait plus rien que des formes floues, des brouillards de couleur qui se succédaient alors qu'il accélérait encore. La seule personne importante en cet instant, la seule personne qui méritait l'attention de ses sens était Drago.

- Mr Potter! Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs!

Harry eut vaguement conscience que quelqu'un l'appelait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait secourir Drago, s'il lui était arrivé le moindre malheur, s'il était dans le même état que dans son rêve, oh Merlin, il n'osait même pas se l'ima...

- Ouch!

Le Gryffondor percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et s'écroula en arrière. Un peu sonné, il entendait quelqu'un parler, mais ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que cette personne racontait. Il rajusta ses lunettes qui lui avaient glissé sur le nez durant l'altercation et releva les yeux pour voir de qui il allait avoir à subir la furie.

- ...solument inadmissible. On a pas idée de courir de la sorte dans les couloirs de cet établissement, mettant ainsi en danger les autres utilisateurs de ce passage. J'estime qu'une ou deux heures de retenue devraient vous remettre les idées en place, Potter.

Rogue. Qui d'autre. "Je dois être maudit", s'apitoya Harry. Mais une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit embrumé de Harry.

- Malfoy!! Professeur, dites-moi où se trouve Malfoy! Je crois qu'il est blessé, il faut tout de suite aller le cher...

- C'est moi que tu cherches Potter?

Harry se retourna tellement vite qu'il en eut le tournis. Drago se tenait devant lui, droit, l'air fatigué mais apparemment indemne. "Il... il va bien" pensa Harry, lâchant un gros soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un mauvais rêve. Drago était là, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce sang si sombre, de cette horreur qui lui était arrivée. Pas un cheveu ne manquait à l'appel.

- Mr Potter, pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de ce tapage?

Mc Gonagall marchait vers eux à grand pas tout en rajustant son chapeau. "Alors c'est elle qui m'a crié dessus tout à l'heure!" Le cerveau de Harry s'illumina. Mais bien vite, il comprit qu'il était à présent dans une _très_ mauvaise posture.

- Potter craignait apparemment pour la vie de ce cher Mr Malfoy, ici présent et tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, fit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Et je tiens à préciser que ces deux personnes sont depuis toujours en très bons termes, Minerva.

Le professeur de Métamorphose jeta un regard sceptique à Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire désolé. C'était sûrement un appel à l'aide, mais elle l'ignora totalement ou bien Harry n'était pas très doué pour faire passer des messages. Mc Gonagall se tourna vers le Serpentard, lui demandant s'il était en bonne santé.

- Je suis en parfaite santé professeur, répondit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. Néanmoins, j'ai dû faire un détour par l'infirmerie, quelqu'un s'est amusé à mes dépens pendant la nuit...

Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et le coeur de Harry rata un battement. Deux doigts. Deux de ses doigts étaient bandés et semblaient ne pas vouloir réagir lorsque le Serpentard tenta de les bouger.

- A mon réveil, ils traînaient à côté de mon lit. J'ai été obligé d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour me les faire recoller; heureusement cela ne lui a posé aucun problème.

Harry était immobile, les yeux fixés sur cette main. Tout son corps tremblait, il avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changées en glace. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Non... murmura-t-il. C'est impossible...

Les trois personnes autour de lui le regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en ressortit la bille de plomb qu'il avait retrouvée ce matin. Dans sa paume ouverte, elle brillait comme un soleil.

Drago la regarda, désintéressé pendant une fraction de seconde, puis eut un hoquet de surprise. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent et Harry remarqua qu'un frisson parcouru sa peau. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué à ses doigts, puis ses yeux revinrent à la bille, comme s'il n'arrivait pas s'en détacher. Lentement, il tendit ses doigts bandés vers elle. Jusqu'à ce que sa paume recouvre celle de Harry.

Tout doucement la bille s'éleva dans les airs. Au juste milieu entre les mains de Harry et Drago. Harry regardait la scène, fasciné. Mais il commençait à ressentir une douleur lancinante dans ses doigts, tous les os qui composaient sa main, comme une crampe terrible secouait ses doits de spasmes.

Il regarda Malfoy qui semblait aussi être dans une mauvaise posture. Son majeur et son annulaire étaient encore fragiles, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait définitivement finir par les perdre...

D'un geste violent, Harry rompit le lien. Les deux garçons furent projetés en arrière avec une force phénoménale. Le Gryffondor heurta le mur de pierre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il sentit quelques os craquer sous le coup, le laissant haletant. Une telle force... Qu'était donc cette bille? Il releva la tête et vit qu'en face, Drago était par terre, adossé le long du mur, apparemment ayant perdu connaissance. Et dans ses cheveux, cela semblait être... du sang?

- Mr Potter, est-ce que vous allez bien?

Mc Gonagall était agenouillée devant lui et prenait son pouls. Harry lui répondit par un faible hochement de tête. Il vit Rogue doucement prendre Malfoy dans ses bras et disparaître avec son fragile fardeau dans les ténèbres d'un couloir. Fragile, si fragile... "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le protéger? Pourquoi?" Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas tendu cette bille, si seulement il n'avait pas fait ce rêve, si seulement ils n'étaient pas devenus si proches...

- Mr Potter? Je crois qu'il va falloir vous conduire à l'infirmerie, vous avez l'air de souffrir...

- Je n'ai pas mal! hoqueta Harry entre ses sanglots. Je... je n'ai pas...

Harry toussa si violemment qu'il dut se plaquer la main contre la bouche. Du sang la recouvrait. Son sang.

- Je vais vous conduire à Mrs Pomfresh, conclut Mc Gonagall. Et ne me contestez pas.

Elle le remit rudement sur pied et partit de l'avant, attendant d'Harry qu'il lui emboîte le pas.

- Professeur, attendez...

Il revint au milieu du couloir et fouilla le sol des yeux. La bille était tout juste à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques minutes auparavant. L'impact n'avait eu aucun effet sur la petite sphère de métal. Des bouts des doigts, il la ramassa. Toujours cette fraîcheur. Rien n'avait changé.

Harry vit que son professeur de Métamorphose le regardait étrangement. Il s'empressa de glisser son bien dans sa poche et s'apprêta à suivre Mc Gonagall quand une soudaine douleur lui transperça le flan. Un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres et il fut obligé de mettre un genou à terre. Mc Gonagall se retourna et blêmit.

- E... Excusez-moi Potter, j'avais complètement oublié que vous étiez blessé!

Harry fit un petit sourire forcé, puis ce fut le noir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout était blanc. Pas de sol, pas de plafond. Le néant. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Harry se l'imaginait.

- Où suis-je? articula Harry la bouche empatée.

- A l'infirmerie jeune homme! Rahh ces jeunes, ne peuvent-ils pas se tenir tranquille?? Et l'autre qui perd les os de son bras, tombe de son balai, vient de se briser trois côtes, il va finir par me rendre folle...

Pomfresh s'activait autour de lui tout en râlant sur le fait que les jeunes étaient de plus en plus dangereux, autant pour les autres que pour eux-mêmes. Harry laissa errer ses yeux sur le plafond, si blanc qu'il avait cru être retourné dans son rêve. Sa tête bascula mollement et ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit à côté du sien. Drago.

Sous ces draps immenses, il avait l'air encore plus frêle. Ses cheveux s'étalaient en longues mèches platine sur son oreiller, recouvrant à moitié son beau visage. A le voir si faible et pâle, Harry avaient envie de le serrer tout contre lui, sentir son coeur battre contre le sien, et faire partir cette impression que ce n'était qu'un cadavre et qu'il serrait contre lui un corps sans vie. Il voulait qu'il ouvre ses yeux, ses yeux si brillants et perçants, emplis de détresse parfois, ces yeux qui étaient le seul signe qu'il que son coeur n'avait pas cessé de battre.

- Harry!

Harry pivota et vit Hermione accompagnée de Ron à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il lui fit un petit signe de main qui l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle s'installa près de son lit et lui prit la main.

- Tu te sens bien, Harry?

Elle avait l'air si inquiète... Harry regretta de lui avoir fait de la peine la veille. Hermione était si gentille avec lui depuis si longtemps qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'en fasse pour lui. Tout irait bien, maintenant. Il lui fit un sourire.

- Je vais bien, juste quelques côtes cassées, Pomfresh va me rafistoler en un clin d'oeil!

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Ron s'approcher du lit de Drago. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut peur. Ses mains devinrent moites et sa bouche s'assécha.

- Ron.

Ron se retourna vers eux, et Harry crut voir qu'il dissimulait quelque chose dans sa main. Harry le dévisagea quelques instants. "Ce n'est pas Ron. Ce n'est pas le Ron que je connais", pensa-t-il. Le grand roux ne souriat pas. Il ne laissait d'ailleurs paraître aucune émotion. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Hermione semblait aussi s'en être rendue compte et serra la main d'Harry un peu plus fort. Ron les regarda un instant, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tu l'as bien amoché, dis-moi Harry! On a l'impression qu'il est mort, le petit Serpy, héhéé...

- Ce... ce n'est pas ma faute, bredouilla Harry.

"Bien sûr c'est ta faute, crétin!" se dit le Gryffondor. Il regarda le corps étendu non loin du sien et sentit ses yeux picoter, un peu.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, il doit avoir retenu la leçon maintenant! continua Ron, ne prêtant pas attention à son ami. Il osera même plus s'approcher de toi à trois mètres! Bon, c'est clair que ça sera moins marrant la vie sans la Fouine, on aura plus personne à ridiculiser, mais on s'y fera bien, hein? Allez Harry, souris! Montre-moi un peu tes de...

- Ron, arrête, tu ne vois pas que tu le fatigues? intervint Hermione en poussant un soupir. Harry, tu vas bien, et c'est le principal, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Pendant un instant, elle sembla hésiter à rajouter quelque chose, mais finalement se tut. Elle se leva.

- Viens Ron, il est temps de laisser Harry se reposer un peu.

Le roux acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit un dernier clin d'oeil à Harry avant de suivre Hermione. Pourtant, il restait encore quelque chose à éclaircir.

- Hermione, attends...

Harry cherchait ses mots. Merlin, que ça lui faisait mal de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il ne regrettait pas!

- Pour hier... je m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas dû vous parler de cette manière. Mais, ne me demandez pas de ne pas esssayer de secourir ceux qui sont dans le besoin. S'il vous plaît.

Il implora Hermione du regard. Il savait qu'elle le comprendrait. Hermione comprenait toujours tout. C'est pour ça que quand un sourire timide apparut sur son visage, il ne fut pas surpris.

- Bien sûr Harry. Je suis heureuse que tout cela soit oublié. Mais ne me refait plus de peur pareille, s'il te plaît. Promets-le moi.

- Promis.

Un sourire. Une pensée. Ils partirent. Mais avant de refermer la porte, Harry intercepta un dernier regard de Ron.

Froid. Pour ne pas dire... _fou_.


	10. Chapter 10

Et me revoilà :)

Je tenais à dire que j'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant mes vacances à la mer, alors bénissez-moi pour avoir renoncé à la plage pour vous! (Nann, je dèc', je déteste la plage) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement, je ne le trouve pas extraordinaire, mais au fond, je l'aime bien. C'est un peu comme le genre de vieilles fringues qu'on trouve dans une friperie, usé, moche, mais qu'on finira quand même par acheter parce-que quelque chose dedans nous parle. Bref.

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers (Lynshan, Zelda-sama, Miwa Powa, Satine et Rin Nakano bien sûr, héhé) et plus particulièrement à Ginnii qui m'a fait très plaisir :D Quand aux gens qui m'ajoutent à leur Story Alert List, ça serait gentil de me dire ce que vous en pensez, parce-que bon, c'est gentil, vraiment, mais c'est un peu comme les gens qui vous rajoutent en tant qu'amis sur MySpace et qui viennent pas vous parler... Get it? Bref xD

J'espère qu'à tous, ce chapitre vous plaira et répondra à vos interrogations!

**Chapitre 10**

- Potter...

Harry tourna la tête du côté de Drago. Ce dernier était parfaitement réveillé bien qu'ayant l'air un petit peu secoué. Il avait toujours ce teint maladif qui à présent faisait entièrement partie de son apparence quotidienne, mais leur rencontre de ce matin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir laissé de séquelles. Une bouffée de soulagament envahit le Gryffondor.

- Tu vas bien?

Ne tenant pas compte de la question, Drago enchaîna:

- Ton pote, la Belette...

Harry tiqua.

- Attends, attends, pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient là, tu nous écoutais?

- Vous m'avez réveillés, crétins, à faire un boucan de tous les diables! soupira Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Et que j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient là ne signifiait pas que j'écoutais en douce votre conversation totalement sans intérêt, au passage. Sois heureux que je ne me sois pas jeté sur Weasley après ces insinuations que tu serais capable de me battre à plate couture...

Harry eut un sourire en se rappelant le pin qu'il s'était pris de sa part et se dit qu'effectivement, Ron était bien loin de la vérité.

- Au fait, vous vous êtes disputés dernièrement?

Le sourire de Harry disparut et il grogna:

- Pas tes affaires.

L'autre ricana.

- Pas confiance en l'ennemi, hein Potter? Ecoute-moi bien sur ce point: fais attention à Weasley. Il est dangereux.

- Conneries.

Et pourtant, pourquoi Ron lui avait-il paru si froid et distant? Tout à l'heure, cette attitude... ce n'était pas Ron. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. "Non, ce n'ets pas vrai. Bon sang! C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas douter de lui!" se morigéna Harry. Mais son visage dut le trahir car Malfoy eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

- Tu vois? Même un bigleux comme toi l'a remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! s'exclama Harry, s'obstinant dans sa voie. C'est mon ami, j'ai confiance en lui. Ron ne pourrait faire de mal à personne.

- C'est ce que tu crois?

Malfoy s'était relevé sur un coude, une lueur de défi brillant dans son regard. Ses couvertures avaient glissé, dévoilant un corps recouvert de bandages, à un point que c'en était effrayant. Au cou, Harry remarqua que des bandelettes avaient été proprement tranchées; une tâche rouge commençait à s'étendre, fleur ouvrant ses pétales couleur de sang.

- Malfoy, tu saignes!

Le Serpentard prit un air rêveur et porta la main à son cou, passant un doigt sur ses plaies.

- Je me demande... qui était cette personne rousse au regard dément...

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

- ... qui a soigneusement essayé de me trancher la gorge, finit Drago dans un souffle.

A mesure que l'information parvenait au cerveau de Harry, son visage se décomposait. Alors, c'était cela que Ron faisait tout à l'heure, leur tournant le dos? Cette haine pour Malfoy avait-elle réussi à se changer en rage meurtrière? Harry avait de la peine à le croire. Non, il ne voulait pas le croire. Pourtant, tout concordait. Tout concordait horriblement.

- Ce n'est qu'une mise en garde Potter. A ta place, je ne dormirais que d'un oeil.

Le Serpentard était en train de fouiller les tiroirs de sa commode et en ressortit un rouleau de bandages qu'il s'empressa d'enrouler autour de son cou avant le retour de Pomfresh.

- Malfoy, pourquoi dis-tu que je devrais me méfier de lui?

Malfoy s'arrêta dans son geste, son bras en suspens serrant toujours le rouleau de bandelettes. Une mimique agacée passa sur ses traits.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire? Il a essayé de me tuer Potty, ton crâne est-il à ce point épais pour que ça ne rentre pas?

- Ce n'est pas après moi qu'il en a.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil distrait et continua à s'affairer avec ses bandages. Harry, frustré qu'il ait porté si peu d'attention à sa remarque relança:

- Alors quoi?! Ca ne te fait rien d'être en danger de mort? Es-tu conscient de ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu continues à prendre ça à la légère? Merde! T'as si peu de respect pour la vie que tes parents t'ont offert?!

Sa dernière phrase, Harry l'avait presque criée. Et il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Malfoy éclate d'un rire cristalin, franc, et réellement amusé.

- Que me sors-tu là l'ami Potter? Ma mère m'a mis au monde dans le seul but de donner un héritier à la lignée des Malfoy. La vie n'est qu'un passage obligé dans l'existence d'un être humain, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, à la fin, tu finiras quand même mort. C'est triste, non? La vie n'est rien, mais c'est vrai que quitte à mourrir, que ce le soit de ma propre main plutôt que de celle de la Belette. Pas très glorieux, ne trouves-tu pas? Haha! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai survécu aux Mangemorts, je survivrais bien à la crise de folie d'un adolescent névrosé!

Pendant qu'il parlait, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. "Comment peut-il parler de choses si sombres avec une telle légèreté?", se demanda Harry, choqué par l'attitude du garçon.

Peut-être tout simplement parce-que les ténèbres étaient son lot. Le sombre, son quotidien. Pendant un intstant, il eut pitié de cet être fragile à côté de lui, aux cheveux si blonds et au sourire si plein de lumière qu'il en éclipsait le soleil. Dans ces ténèbres, il avait l'air d'une flamme. Non pas de celles qui brûlent, mais de celles qui givrent. La beauté est faite pour être intouchable, qui mieux que la glace peut-elle la conserver? "C'est ça, se dit Harry. Une étoile dans la plus froide et sombre des nuits."

- Vis, s'il te plaît.

Harry l'avait à peine soufflé, mais Malfoy s'arrêta. Lentement, il reposa les bandes sur ses couvertures, tandis que de son sourire ne restait plus qu'une fine courbe, presque imperceptible. Et pourtant emplie de ce que Harry crut identifier comme de la tendresse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dit. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, finit-il dans un chuchotis.

Il se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci, pour la première fois décela dans le regard du Serpentard comme de la confiance. "Je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus", se promit Harry. "Même si cela doit me coûter la vie, je resterais à tes côtés". Mais il se rendit compte que c'était faux. Il l'avait déjà abandonné.

-Mon rêve...

C'était clairement un abandon. Il lui avait lâché la main. Pour son bien, peut-être, mais de ce fait il avait renoncé à lui purement et simplement.

Malfoy se raidit. Il détourna les yeux et commença à jouer avec ses bandelettes.

- Nous avons eu le même rêve, n'est-ce pas? insista Harry.

Le Gryffondor vit Drago lâcher un soupir et ses épaules s'affaisser. Avec réticence, il releva la tête et dit entre ses lèvre à peine entr'ouvertes:

- Cette bille, garde-la précieusement. Ne laisse personne d'autre la toucher. Et si quelqu'un vient à en connaître la signification...

Drago prit une grande inspiration et Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus un peu plus brillants et humides.

- Si quelqu'un vient à en connaître la signification, reprit Drago, la voix un peu plus rauque, détruis-là.

Harry ne savait que répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

- Quelque chose de très précieux pour moi, répondit Drago les yeux baissés. Quelque chose qui nous concerne tous les deux et qui ne saurait tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Si ça nous concerne tous les deux, tu peux au moins me dire ce que c'est censé être, non? insista Harry, sa curiosité maladive l'emportant sur la délicatesse.

- Moins de personnes le savent, plus la bille est en sûreté, contra Drago. Je te le dirais quand tout ça sera terminé.

Malfoy avait à présent un air de tristesse indéfinissable sur son visage, ce qui dissuada Harry de le harceler de questions, de ce qu'était le "ça" qui devait se terminer au pourquoi du danger que cette bille représentait. Mais dieu que se réfréner était frustrant.

- Dors, lui ordonna Harry, décidant que c'était la meilleure solution pour faire taire toutes ces interrogations que se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Gryffondor! rétorqua Drago, retrouvant tout d'un coup toute sa trempe.

- Dors je te dis, avant que Pomfresh ne se ramène avec une de ses potions de Sommeil imbuvables!

Envisageant plus sérieusement cette option, le Serpentard ne se fit pas plus prier et replongea sous les épaisses couvertures de l'infirmerie. Harry, satisfait, tira ses draps jusqu'au menton et murmura pour lui-même:

- Dors, mon ange...

Dans le lit jouxtant celui de Harry, un petit sourire gêné apparut sur les lèvres de l'ange qui en occupait les couvertures.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie quelques jours après, le temps que "ses côtes recollent les milliards de morceaux en lesquels elles s'étaient éclatées", comme le disait si bien Pomfresh (qui avait une certaine tendance à dramatiser, histoire de persuader les élèves de ne plus "se blesser inutilement). Malfoy quant à lui avait encore quelques jours de convalescence à tuer, étant de nature plus fragile et ayant en plus de ça "un traumatisme crânien à en faire frémir un oeuf dur". Toujours est-il qu'une fois de plus, les Gryffondors s'en sortaient mieux que les Serpentards ( dixit lesdits Gryffondors).

Harry reprit sa routine quotidienne. Les cours s'enchaînaient, les repas, les entraînements de Quidditch ainsi que les devoirs, en masse à cette période de l'année. Aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu avec Ron et Hermione depuis. Ron n'avait pas une seule fois eu l'attitude étrange de sa visite à l'infirmerie. Drago se rétablit. Et fit comme d'habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toujours. Piques lors de leurs rares rencontres. Mépris affiché. Sourires cachés. Toujours. La routine.

C'était le soir. Harry avait eu une longue journée et était en route pour la classe de Sortilèges en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils faisaient partie des derniers à arpenter les couloirs de l'école à cette heure. L'échos de leurs pas était le seul bruit leur parvenant.

- C'est injuste que ç asoit les 6e année qui aient hérité de cette heure du soir, grommela Ron, rajustant son sac lourd malgré les nombreux livres qu'il avait pris le soin d'oublier.

- Ron, l'an prochain c'est les ASPIC, nous avons _besoin_ de cette heure! le réprimenda Hermione, outrée. Je n'ai toujous pas bien saisi le sortilège d'expulsion et on a une interrogation dessus dans deux semaines, avec les devoirs d'Arithmancie et ceux de Métamorphose, je n'y arriverais jamais...

- Arrête Hermione, intervint Harry, las des lamentations de son amie, c'est toi qui a obtenu les meilleurs résultats la dernière fois, deux semaines seront largement suffisantes!

Hermione sortit son agenda et en marmonnant, essaya de trouver un trou dans son emploi du temps qui pourrait lui permettre de s'entraîner à l'utilisation de ce sortilège.

- Eh Harry, faudra essayer de s'arranger pour caler un entraînement de Quidditch quelque part, fit remarquer Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'agenda d'Hermione. Le match contre les Poufsouffles est pas loin, ça serait bête qu'on perde contre ces losers!

- Je crains que tu te sois trompé de maison Weasley, les perdants de ce match seront les Gryffondors, avec un tel capitaine...

Harry eut du mal à cacher la joie sur son visage quand il reconnut la voix de Malfoy. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé et sa présence lui manquait... étrangement. "Restons dans le jeu", se dit Harry.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas celui de Serpentard, déjà que le niveau est au ras des pâquerettes, ça finirait en tournoi chez les Moldus!

Drago, appuyé contre un mur, eut un petit sourire narquois. Blaise Zabini ainsi que Théodore Nott l'accompagnaient, une expression de désintérêt complet s'affichant clairement sur leurs visages.

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec eux, intervint Nott avec un reniflement de mépris. Ils ne valent rien.

Drago l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, mais se décida tout de même à se décoller du mur et à suivre ses compagnons qui s'enfonçaient déjà dans les couloirs sombres du château.

Un frisson de révolte parcourut l'échine de Harry. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre d'interrompre un des rares moments qu'il pouvait passer avec Drago? Comment avaient-ils l'audace de le lui enlever, d'enlever l'étoile qui brillait dans sa nuit? Il ne se posait même pas la question du pourquoi il avait à ce point besoin de celui qui auparavant avait été son ennemi, pourquoi cette rage bouillait en lui, pourquoi ce désespoir qui teintait ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il _le_ voulait du plus profond de ses entrailles.

- Malfoy!

Sans en avoir entièrement conscience, il avait emboîté le pas au Serpentard et l'avait quasiment rattrapé. Le blond s'arrêta, et se retournant à peine, lui demanda:

- Que me veux-tu?

Un instant, Harry fut troublé. Etait-ce de la supplication dans sa voix? Que voulait-il dire? Voulait-il lui parler ou au contraire, l'éviter? Par ces simples mots, Drago avait réussi à l'embrouiller.

Le silence s'éternisant, Drago soupira.

- Si c'était pour le seul plaisir de prononcer mon nom, ceci était inutile...

- Je veux te parler.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, encore moi une prière. Il s'agissait d'un ordre. Irréfutable. Malfoy dut en prendre conscience car il se retourna, essayant de ne trahir aucune émotion.

- Allons-y, lui répondit-il simplement.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans l'un des couloirs sinueux de Poudlard, chacun laissant ses compagnons en plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Les deux garçons étaient face à face, chacun appuyé contre une face différente d'un couloir perdu entre de nombreux passages cachés, et donc, introuvable. Ou du moins, ils l'espéraient.

- Je... Tu vas bien?

A vrai dire, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il voulait juste être avec lui. Le savoir près de lui, juste parler un peu. Pour gagner du temps.

Drago eut un petit rire et tout en chassant quelques mèches qui lui obstruaient la vue, il dit:

- Tu te faisais du souci pour moi, hein? Et bien... ça va. Mes blessures sont guéries même si évidemment, je garderais quelques cicatrices. Aucune nouvelle des Mangemorts ni de ma très chère mère; tant mieux, non? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle m'accepte chez elle pour les vacances d'été (Il rit). Je ne mange toujours pas énromément, même si ça s'améliore. La nourriture me dégoûte. Tu le savais? Non. Bien, maintenant tu le sais. Je dors un peu mieux, mais ça ne chasse pas mes cernes. Je me suis débarassé de Crabbe et Goyle. Bonne idée n'est-ce pas? Ils respiraient si fort qu'il ne me restait plus d'oxygène. Voilà. Je crois que c'est tout.

Un silence se posa sur eux.

- Et toi?

Harry sursauta. Pendant les quelques moments qu'il avait passés en compagnie du Serpentard, il avait fini par s'habituer à son narcissisme et à son ego surdimensionné. Ce retour de question le surprenait.

- Bahh... ça va. Avec Ron et Hermione, tout va bien. Les cours, ça va. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour entraîner l'équipe de Quidditch, mais on va devoir s'en sortir. Tout est horriblement routinier. Tu me manques.

Cette dernière phrase avait jailli sans prévenir, et Harry se retint de porter instinctivement sa main à sa bouche. Trop tard. Drago eut un petit rire bref, teinté d'une pointe d'amertume.

- C'est fou comme on peut s'attacher à n'importe qui, hein?

- Oui, c'est fou. Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Parce-qu'un jour, Mr Potter s'est décidé à s'intéresser à mon cas un peu plus en profondeur, lança Malfoy un rictus collé aux lèvres.

Ce fut à Harry de rire. Mais d'un rire différent de celui de Drago. Beaucoup plus vivant. Son rire s'éteignit lentement, comme les dernières flammes d'un feu déjà en cendres.

- Et puis ça s'est enchaîné, souffla-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Drago.

Silence.

- Je crois...

Drago s'arrêta. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Finalement, il se ravisa.

- Non, c'est ridicule.

- Dis toujours, lâcha Harry.

- Je crois... que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi "moi" depuis ce jour-là.

- L'adrénaline, t'aimes hein? rigola le Gryffondor.

- Ris, crétin. Ca me fait du bien.

Harry crut que son coeur allait éclater tant cette phrase l'emplissait de joie. Alors comm eça, il rendait Malfoy heureux? Pour Harry, cette phrase était comme une délivrance. Elle signifiait que les maux dont souffrait Malfoy étaient partis et que maintenant, il s'accordait de vivre. Enfin.

En quelques pas, Harry était près de Drago et le serrait fort, fort dans ses bras. Le réflexe du Serpentard fut d'abord de se débattre, de s'échapper de cette étreinte; puis se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien d'une menace, il laissa faire. Enfin, Harry sentait le corps de Drago contre le sien. Enfin, il sentait sa chaleur, la vie qui emplissait cet être de glace. Enfin, il sentait son coeur. Ce coeur qui battait si fort et si vite et si près du sien. Drago était vivant et près de lui. Plus rien ne le rendait plus heureux en cet instant.

- Tu es un ange, souffla-t-il, les cheveux blonds lui chatouillant la bouche.

- Idiot. Mes ailes, ça fait longtemps que je les ai perdues.

Le souffle chaud de Drago se perdit dans son oreille, mais n'en ressortir qu'un frisson. La réalité de ces mots le glaçaient. Et lui donnaient envie de le serrer encore un peu plus fort. Et lui transmettre cette chaleur qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine quand il le voyait.

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, désserant leur étreinte. Harry remarqua qu'ils faisaient exactement la même taille. "Moi qui m'étais toujours pris pour un gringalet", se dit-il amusé. Du bout des doigts, Harry chassa les quelques mèches de cheveux blond platine qui lui empêchaient de voir les yeux de Drago. Qui eux, brillaient de mille feux. "La beauté est faite pour être intouchable", se répéta Harry. Et pourtant, cette règle, il ne pouvait la tenir. Il ne savait si c'était parce-qu'il faisait si sombre, si c'était ces yeux au regard suppliant, ce bonheur dont il était empli ou juste cette chaleur qu'il ressentait au creux de la poitrine, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard en une douce caresse. Rien de plus. Juste assez pour exprimer ces émotions qui lui parcouraient le corps. Juste assez poue ne pas dévoiler toute la violence de ces sentiments, qu'il ne pensait pas encore accepter. Juste assez pour lui dire que non,_ il ne l'abandonnerait pas_.

Dans un des passages secrets par lesquels les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient protégés, des yeux les épiaient. De leur arrivée jusqu'à ce moment précis, ces yeux ne les avait pas quittés un instant, les suivant conscienscieusement dans leurs moindres faits et gestes. Un obsevration froide et calculatrice.

Si on s'était approchés à quelques centimètres de ces yeux, on aurait pu entendre un refrain à présent devenu familier.

- Malfoy... je te hais.


	11. Chapter 11

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour!

Me voilà de retour de mes vacances et autres péripéties en tous genres uu" Je sais, ce chapitre a pas mal tardé, mais j'ai été un peu ballotée en tous sens ces derniers temps, et pas moyen de se concentrer pour ce chapitre! Alors j'ai consacré toute une journée (ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit) à la campagne à rédiger ce texte. Ne vous étonnez pas s'il pue un peu les vaches et le crottin, c'est dû à l'environnement.

Je crois que je vais me passer de RAR, je viens de recopier 14 pages de mon petit carnet orange, donc 7 pages Word en taille 11 et ça me réussit pas trop. Alors ayez pitié de moi.

Ah, aussi, il se peut que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier. C'est même fort probable. Alors enjoy :)

**Chapitre 11**

"Souviens t'en, s'il te plaît", furent les derniers mots qu'Harry prononça avant que Malfoy ne s'évapore. En y repensant, allongé dans son lit, Harry se dit qu'il aurait fallu qu'il ajoute autre chose, quelque chose qui aurait chassé cet air profondément triste et mélancolique du visage du Serpentard. Car après leur baiser, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Et s'en était allé, sans un regard en arrière.

Harry ne savait que trop penser de cette entrevue. Il ne s'y retrouvait plus dans ses sentiments, ses pensées s'entremêlaient ne formant aucun sens, les mots qui se bousculaient n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Il savait qu'avec Malfoy, il se sentait juste... bien. Et pourtant, penser qu'il y aurait autre chose que de l'amitié derrière cette sympathie qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune garçon lui était totalement impossible à imaginer. De l'attirance, peut-être? Comme Drago le disait si bien, peut-être était-ce "la part de mystère du grand Malfoy" qui l'attirait à ce point et qu'il avait envie de découvrir. Pourtant, cette chaleur au creux de sa poitrine et ce besoin de l'autre qu'il ressentait au fond de ses tripes lui faisaient penser tout autre chose. "Je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons", pensa Harry, perplexe. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que l'enveloppe y changeait? Ce n'était pas le physique de Malfoy qu'il s'imaginait quand il pensait à lui. Ce qui lui revenait, c'est cette fragilité, cette douce ironie et cette attitude qu'il essayait de garder froide en toutes circonstances. C'était ces émotions qui traversaient fugitivement ses yeux lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. C'était sa voix lorsqu'il chuchotait, et ces hésitations qui la traversaient, parfois. C'était ce découragement qui émanait de sa personne, cette impression que de toute façon, tout était joué d'avance. Cette sorte d'innocence qu'il laissait échapper, de temps en temps. Et tout le reste, qui donnait à Harry l'envie de le protéger, de peur que les autres ne le brisent.

Harry savait où allaient le mener ses réfléxions, mais il ne pouvait pas encore l'accepter. Il n'était pas prêt. C'est pourquoi il se pencha vers sa table de nuit, en sortit ses somnifères et tout en se demandant ce que faisait Malfoy à cet instant, plongea sous ses couvertures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, pestant contre son réveil qui le tirait ainsi d'un si doux sommeil. D'une main tâtonnante, il réussit à éteindre l'engin et avec précaution, se mit sur son séant, rabattant avec regret les couvertures sur le côté. Dans le lit d'à côté, Ron était déjà réveillé et était en train d'aiguiser un couteau de poche à l'aide de ce qui semblait être aux yeux de Harry, une tige de métal. Le cerveau encore brumeux, Harry demanda à Ron d'une voix pâteuse ce qu'il comptait faire avec ce couteau.

- Ah ça? répondit le roux avec un sourire. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Maman, et je pensais lui fabriquer une statuette en bois; Fred et Georges ont brisé toutes ses figurines de procelaine avec leur dernière expériene, je te dis pas la rage dans laquelle elle était! Alors je pensais que ce serait quand même plus facile avec un couteau aiguisé...

Harry acquiesça mollement, n'ayant pas compris la moitié de l'histoire que son ami avait raconté. Dans un bâillement, il le prévint qu'il allait se laver et se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bains. Arrivé, il se pencha au dessus du lavabo et passa sa tête directement sous un jet d'eau froide qu'il sentit passer jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. "Et merde, je suis tellement dans le brouillard que j'en ai oublié d'enlever mes lunettes...", remarqua Harry lorsqu'il releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir. Il les essuya donc avec un bout de son pyjama et après les avoir remises sur son nez, put enfin contempler son reflet. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés dû à l'effet du froid et de petites veines rouges faisaient leur apparition ici et là. De ses cheveux mouillés gouttait de l'eau (ce qui était d'ailleurs en train de tremper son t-shirt). Pourtant, ses folles mèches n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Il avait un teint de cendre. "Et voilà ce que ça fait quand on a pas sa dose de sommeil", se dit Harry , morose, tandis qu'il mettait du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents. Après avoir fait rapidement sa toilette, il se sentait déjà un peu plus frais. Il sortit, fit son sac, et remarqua que Ron ne l'avait pas attendu. Bah, ce n'était pas grave, il avait dû prendre plus de temps que prévu pour se doucher et Ron avait fini par se lasser. Harry descendit à la Grande Salle et retrouva Hermione, qui, étonnamment, était en train de déjeuner seule.

- Tiens, Ron n'est pas avec toi? s'étonna Harry après un rapide bonjour. Il n'était pas dans le dortoir non plus...

Il enfourna un toast tout en se versant du jus de citrouille. Il entendit Hermione laisser échapper un sanglot; intrigué, il se tourna vers elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Hermione secoua la tête et lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il prit délicatement le journal des mains de son amie et regarda la première page. Avec un tintement sonore, son gobelet d'or s'écrasa sur les dalles de pierre de la Grande Salle.

" **Attaque au Ministère de la Magie!**

Hier soir, des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se sont infiltrés au Ministère de la Magie, causant de nombreux dégâts matériels et humains. Heureusement, les Aurors envoyés sur place ont réussi, bien qu'avec difficultés, à maîtriser les malfaiteurs. Il s'agirait de Mangemortd encore inconnus des services de sécurité, ce qui amènerait les autorités à penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres enrôle de plus en plus de personnes à sa cause.

L'intervention a causé la mort de plusieurs employés dont celle de Kingsley Shackelbot et d'Arthur Weasley. Pour plus d'informations, allez en page 3. "

Harry arrivait à peine à en croire ses yeux. Rageusement, il jeta le journal à terre où il rejoignit son jus de citrouille et quitta la Grande Salle, les larmes aux yeux. "Il faut que je retrouve Ron!", pensa Harry, tête baissé, cachant son expression aux élèves arpentant les couloirs. Tout d'un coup, il se souvint d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta. Elle n'avait l'air vraiment pas bien lorsqu'il l'avait vue tout à l'heure. Et elle, il savait où la trouver. Il rebroussa chemin. Et ne remarqua pas qu'au fond de sa poche, la bille qu'il avait à présent toujours sur lui venait de perdre tout son éclat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione était totalement effondrée. Après l'avoir ramenée dans la Salle Commune, elle n'avait pas arrêté de sangloter, répétant des mots sans queue ni tête; Harry ne pouvait que lui tapoter le dos en lui disant de se calmer. Il remarqua cependant que leur premier cours allait commencer et que son amie n'était définitivement pas en état de faire de la Métamorphose.

- Hermione, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de celle-ci, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici cette heure-ci. Je prendrais les cours pour toi et je préviendrais Mc Gonagall que...

- Non! s'exclama-t-elle tout d'un coup en essuyant ses yeux rougis. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater un seul cours à ce stade de l'année! Même si Mr Weasley...

Harry crut un instant que Hermione allait retomber dans son état de semi-hystérie, mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui demanda de l'attendre, le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires. Harry s'écroula donc dans un des moelleux fauteuils de la Salle Commune et le pression retombée, se laissa aller à ses propres larmes.

Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait pas encore entièrement réalisé ce que signifiaient ces quelques lignes dans le journal d'aujourd'hui.Mais maintenant, il s'en rendait cruellement compte. Il se rendait compte que plus jamais Mr Weasley ne le harcèlerait de questions concernant le monde Moldu; il se rendait compte que plus jamais Mr Weasley ne les emmènerait, lui et ses enfants, voir un match de Quidditch; il se rendait compte qu'à présent, Mrs Weasley allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour s'occuper de sa si grande famille; et il se rendait surtout compte de la détresse dans laquelle devaient être plongés les membres de cette famille. Plus que quiconque, il le savait; c'est la même douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de la perte de Sirius. Son coeur se serra d'utant plus.

Harry se demanda si Ron était déjà au courant de cette nouvelle quand il l'avait vu dans le dortoir, ce matin. "Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux", se dit Harry. Oui, mais à ce moment, il venait tout juste de sortir du sommeil; de plus, il est facile d'emprunter un masque et de cacher ses propres sentiments aux autres. "A la manière Malfoy", se dit Harry avec un sourire amer. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Malfoy à la table des Serpentards pour le petit déjeuner. Même s'il ne mangeait pas, il venait toujours prendre place et faire semblant de grapiller un peu de porridge ou des céréales. Mais étrangement, ce matin, il manquait à l'appel. "Bah, il ne se sentait peut-être pas d'humeur à supporter les membres de sa maison", conclut Harry "aucune raison de se faire du souci".

Harry entendit Hermione descendre les marches du dortoir des filles; il s'empressa d'essuyer les dernières larmes qui perlaient ses joues et offrit un faible sourire à son amie, qui se contraint à sourir en retour. "Quoiqu'il arrive", songea Harry, "nous devon être forts. Nous sommes en guerre". Il entoura Hermione d'un bras potecteur et ils se rendirent tous deux en cours de Métamorphose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mc Gonagall fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'absence de Ron et donna son cours comme si de rien était. Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer; il n'avait pas la capacité d'Hermione de se plonger dans le travail pour en oublier ses propres soucis. Ses pensées dérivaient inconsciemment de la mort d'Arthur Weasley à l'absence de Ron, puis à Drago et ensuite à la mystérieuse bille de plomb. Bille qu'il sortit de sa poche comme pour se rassurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Elle était terne. Terriblement terne. A un point que sa coulmeur argentée tournait au noir. Harry se demanda pourquoi cette petite forme de métal d'habitude si brillante était devenue comme telle. "Peut-être que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle a fini par rouiller au contact du tissu?", supposa Harry, néanmoins peu convaincu. Il la frotta un peu contre sa chemise, sans résultat. Au contraire, au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, elle se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Et Harry de plus en plus perplexe.

Le professeur McGonagall finit par remarquer le petit manège de son élève, et irritée qu'il ne porte pas plus d'attention à son cours, lui fit remarquer:

- Mr Potter, j'estime que vous êtes maintenant assez grand pour avoir arrêté de jouer aux billes, alors vous serez prié de m'apporter cet objet _immédiatement_ et enfin porter un peu d'intérêt à la Métamorphose!

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry oublia de respirer. En aucun cas il ne pouvait donner cette bille à son professeur! Il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi stupide. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il pesta.

Voyant que son élève ne se décidait pas à venir lui apporter son "jouet", la co-directrice de Poudlard vint se planter devant Harry et tendant sa paume, lui ordonna prestemment de lui donner cette bille, que Harry gardait précieusement dans son poing.

- Je... Je ne peux pas, professeur, lui dit Harry d'un ton hésitant.

- Bien sûr que si vous pouvez, contra McGonagall. Vos doigts ne se sont pas collés à elle, que je sache.

Harry la regarda d'un air implorant, mais elle ne broncha pas. Soudain, il se souvint que son professeur était là lors de l'incident avec Malfoy; elle avait assisté à toute la scène et l'avait elle-même amené jusqu'à Pomfresh! L'espoir l'envahit.

- Mais, professeur, c'est la bille qui nous avaient propulsés Malfoy et moi, vous vous souvenez? C'est à cause d'elle que nous avons fini à l'infirmerie...

Des murmures intrigués s'élevèrent du reste de la classe, et McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Raison de plus pour vous la confisquer, finit par dire le professeur de Métamorphose. On dirait qu'il s'agit-là d'un objet dangereux qui n'est en aucun cas à sa place entre les mains d'un adolescent de seize ans! Alors maintenant Mr Potter, vous seriez aimable de bien vouloir me remettre cette bille.

Harry ne voyait plus aucune échappatoire. A regret, il tendit la bille à son professeur... don la main s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

Il se demanda pourquoi tout d'un coup, elle hésitait à s'en emparer, après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour que Harry la lui donne de son plein gré. Pourtant, l'esxpression de so visage était déterminée et elle paraissait se forcer à approcher sa main. Harry comprit alors que ce n'était pas qu'elle ne _voulait_ pas la prendre, mais plutôt qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas. Résignée, Mc Gonagall baissa sa main.

- Vous avez de la chance cette fois, Mr Potter. La bille semble être ensorcelée pour n'être possédée que par vous seul. Néanmoins, vous me copierez cent fois "Je ne dois pas être distrait pendant les cours de Métamorphose" pour notre prochain cours. Maintenant, reprenons.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si ce n'était que des lignes, il avait effectivement de la chance. Il rangea aussitôt la bille dans sa poche, de peur que Mc Gonagall ne revienne sur sa décision. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi son professeur, qui était sans nul doute une puissante sorcière, avait renoncé à se saisir de la bille. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et fit rouler la bille entre ses doigts. Elle était glacée. Comme déourvue de toute vie.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa Harry. La mort de Mr Weasley... L'absence de Drago et de Ron... L'attitude étrange de Ron quand ils étaient à l'infirmerie... Et puis la bille ayant perdu son éclat...Au fur et à mesure que l'horreur de la situation lui parvenait, les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. Il sentit de la sueur froide lui dégouliner entre les omoplates. Il devait absolument retrouver Ron. Et vite.

Tous le sregards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il se leva de son siège et que ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre son sac, il se rua vers la porte. Il crut vaguement entendre McGonagall protester, mais à ce stade, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Une vie était en danger.

Il courut jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et balança le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame sans ralentir ne serait-ce que d'un dixième. Et s'écrasa rudement contre la toile.

- Le mot de passe a changé, roucoula la Grosse Dame. Ca t'apprendra à porter si peu de respect aux tableaux, huhuhuu..!

Elle se dandinait dans sa robe de satin rose, apparemment l'air très fière d'elle. Harry, quant à lui, bouillonait. En plus de s'être fait mal en se prenant un portrait de plein fouet, voilà qu'on lui annonce qu'on avait changé le mot de passe en un moment aussi critique! Il explosa.

- JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE QUE LE MOT DE PASSE AIT CHANGE! Vous me voyez passer tous les jours, et bien sûr, lorsque je n'ai pas ce foutu mot de passe, vous ne me reconnaissez plus! STUPIDE TABLEAU! Si je le pouvais, je n'hésiterais pas à faire comme mon parrain et à vous LARDER DE COUPS DE COUTEAU!

A cette phrase, la Grosse Dame eut un hululement d'effroi et s'enfuit de son cadre en hurlant:

- Au meurtre! A l'assassin!! On tente de me tuer! Au secours!

Les cris du tableau disparurent au fur et à mesure qu'il courait dans des cadres plus éloignés. La voie enfin libre, Harry n'hésita pas et donna un coup de pied dans la toile qui se fendit. Ne faisant pas attention aux regards horrifiés des portrais alentour, il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture ainsi faite et monta jusqu'à son dortoir aussi vite qu'il le pût. Il s'écroula près de sa valise et trouva enfin ce pourquoi il avait fait tout ce chemin: la Carte du Maraudeur. Fébrile, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à prononcer correctement la formule.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, finit par dire Harry, butant tout de même sur quelques syllabes.

Les traits et points à présent familiers apparurent progressivement sous ses yeux. Attentivement, il fouilla du regard chaque recoin du château, des cachots jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, en passant par les bureaux des professeurs et les salles de classes abandonnées. Aucune trace ni de Ron, ni de Malfoy. Il s'affala sur son lit, frustré et sans plus aucun espoir. Des petits points attirèrent néanmoins son attention en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Plus exactement dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il rapprocha la carte près de son visage et lut les noms inscrits.

- Bingo, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il abandonna la carte sur son lit, montrant les points "D. Malfoy" et "R.Weasley" immobiles dans la bâtisse hantée qu'était la Cabane Hurlante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé devant le Saule Cogneur, Harry ne s'embarassa pas de chercher une branche pour appuyer sur la racine du saule. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. C'est pour ça que, priant pour qu'une des branches acérées ne le fouette pas, il s'élança vers le tronc de l'arbre.

Harry sentit une douleur vive lui lacérer l'épaule. Il s'étala sur le sol, haletant. Il voulut jeter un coup d'oeil à sa blessure et vit que sa chemise était déchirée et couverte de sang; dessous, la chair était fendu et il voyait l'os de sa clavicule au travers. Cette vue lui donna la nausée. Il reporta son regard sur l'arbre, et avec soulagement, remarqua qu'il était juste à côté de la racine qu'il devait toucher. Il tendit sa main vers elle et miraculeusement, atteint son but sans mal. Le Saule Cogneur lentement s'arrêta, et l'ouverture menant au passage souterrain apparut à la base du tronc.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Harry se releva et tentant le tout pour le tout, arracha la manche de sa chemise pour s'en faire un bandage de fortune. Cela fait, il s'engagea prudemment dans le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

Harry avait l'impression d'être devenu aveugle. Autour de lui, tout était désepérément noir. Il pensa attendre quelques instants le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, mais aucun changement. Il se décida à sortir sa baguette et murmura:

- Lumos!

A présent, il n'aurait plus aucune difficulté à atteindre sa destination. Il marchait avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas trop se dépêcher, de peur de trébucher sur une des nombreuses racines qui sortaient du sol. Même s'il avait envie de courir tant la situation l'inquiétait, il devait se restreindre; s'il venait à se battre, une blessure de plus serait loin d'être un avantage.

Quand il arriva au bout du tunnel, Harry eut un instant d'hésitation. Il ne voulait pas assister à cette scène. Qui sait ce que Ron avait en tête? La mort de son père a du lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Drago. Il le lui avait promis. Fort de cette pensée, il poussa la trappe, et se hissa sur le plancher de la maison. De la poussière flottait en suspens et recouvrait chaque recoin de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sûrement personne n'avait dû fouler le sol de cette demeure depuis leur dernière incursion, il y a trois ans, quand ils avaient pourchassé son parrain. Bizarrement, ce lieu le rendait nostalgique. C'était ici, la première fois qu'l avait vu Sirius sous sa forme humaine. C'était aussi ici qu'il lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez lui. Et c'était le même soir que tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés.

Harry chassa ses souvenirs douloureux et entreprit de monter au premier étage. Depuis tout à l'heure, il lui semblait entendre des voix étouffées et comme des gémissements. Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Avec précaution, il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que la couche de poussière étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches, les voix se faisaient plus claires; une fois posé le pied sur le plier, il entendait tout de la conversation qui s'y tenait.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation; seul Ron parlait, et aucune réponse ne venait en retour. D'ailleurs, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'en attendait pas. Il se rapprocha prudemment de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

- ... fait plaisir d'apprendre cette nouvelle, hein? Tu as dû sauter de joie quand tu as lu le journal ce matin! "Hourra, encore une bonne action de mes potos les Mangemorts! Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois ça sera Azkaban!" Ordure! Tu aimes détruire ma vie, hein?! D'abord Harry, ensuite Papa... Qui me prendras-tu ensuite? Hermione? Ginny? Ma mère?! Dis-le moi!

Il y eut un affreux bruit d'os birsés suvi d'une respiration saccadée. Les paroles de Ron avaient pétrifié Harry, il ne pouvait plus effectuer le moindre geste.

- Oui, tu as commencé par Harry, mon meilleur ami. Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il ne s préoccupe que de toi? Pourquoi a-t-il risqué sa vie pour te sauver aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait pour nous auparavant?! Tu l'as manipulé pour le livrer ensuite aux Mangemorts, c'est ça? Tu l'as changé, continua-t-il un ton plus bas. Tu me l'as enlevé et maintenant , il t'appartient! Comment as-tu osé faire ça? Une des seules personnes qui avait reconnu ma valeur et qui pouvait montrer au monde que je n'étais pas un moins que rien! Pour ça Malfoy, je te hais! Tu entends?! Je te HAIS!

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée avant que Ron ne brise encore un membre de Drago. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le laissa sans voix et la gorge nouée.

Drago était ligoté à une chaise, les poignets en sang tant il avait tiré sur ses entraves. Ses doigts étaient abominablement tordus et pendaient lamentablement au bout des accoudoirs.Son visage était couvert de contusions et estafilades. Deux couteaux flottaient dans les airs, au rebord des lèvres du Serpentard. Ils avaient déjà commencé à trancher la chair tendre des joues.

A la vue d'Harry, les yeux de Drago étincelèrent un instant, puis se ternirent. Harry retint ses larmes de couler, sachant qu'il n'en serait que plus dur pour le Serpentard. Son ange! Que lui avait-il fait? Après la tristesse, la rage enfla au creux de sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers Ron, les yeux brillants.

- Pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il la voix enrouée. Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

Depuis que Harry avait fait son entrée, le visage de Ron n'avait exprimé aucune émotion. Calmement, il lui répondit:

- Pourquoi ai-je fait ça? C'est pour toi que je le fais, Harry. C'est pour ton bien.

Harry écarquilla grand les yeux.Décidant qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les élucubrations de celui qu'il croyait être son ami, il voulut aller défaire les liens de Malfoy. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans sa direction que des couteaux apparurent de nulle part et se plantèrent férocement dans le plancher, à quelques millimètres seulement de ses pieds. Harry sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine.

- Je te déconseille de l'approcher, Harry. Ce pourrait t'être dangereux.

- Et maintenant, de qui suis-je censé me méfier, hein? lui lança Harry hargneusement. De celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami ou de celui qui pendant des années a été mon pire ennemi?

Ron, le visage neutre, balançait sa baguette de droite à gauche du bout de ses doigts. Brusquement, un voile sombre tomba sur ses yeux.

- Harry, t'ai-je jamais fait le moindre mal?

- ... Non, dit Harry après un instant d'hésitation, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de cette question.

- Alors ne me donne pas de raison de t'en faire.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry qui soutint ce regard sombre du mieux qu'il pût.

- Ce n'est pa sà Malfoy que tu dois en vouloir, lança Harry, espérant faire retrouver à son ami un semblant de raison. C'est à moi.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il est le seul à blâmer, ici.

- L'initiative venait de moi, Ron. C'est moi qui ait eu envie de le connaître. C'est moi qui l'ait harcelé pour qu'il m'en dise plus sur lui. C'est moi qui me suis mêlé de ses problèmes alors qu'il ne voulait d'aucune aide. C'est m...

- ARRÊTE! hurla Ron, les yeux exorbités par la colère. Il t'a manipulé pour te livrer aux Mangemorts! Il t'a fait t'attache rà lui pour ensuite te servir sur un plateau d'argent à Tu-Sais-Qui! Comment peus-tu être à ce point aveugle?!

- Ce n'est pa sun Mangemort, lâcha Harry. Et j'ai confiance en lui.

- Oh; bien sûr, "un ange" ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, hein? ironisa Ron. Mais tu sais Harry, même les anges peuvent être déchus! Je vais le faire faire sourire, ton Lucifer!

Avant que Harry n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il fit apparaître une longue pique d'acier, et sans hésitation, la jeta sur Malfoy à l'aide de sa baguette. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper. Un cri déchirant retentit. Harry sentit ses larmes dégouliner le long de ses joues.

La pique s'était fichée en plein ans l'oeil droit de Malfoy, puis était retombée avec un bruit mat sur le sol. En criant, il avait ouvert la voie aux couteaux aux bords de ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient tranchées en un abominable sourire. De faibles sanglots s'échappaient de lui.

Harry ne se contrôlait plus. Il se rua sur Ron et lui donna un coup de poing qui s'accompagna d'un bruit horrible d'os qui se cassent; sa blessure à l'épaule se réveilla, mais il n'en avait cure.

- La beauté est faite pour être intouchable! brailla Harry, si fort qu'il sentit le sang battre contre ses tempes. Et toi tu l'as piétinée, violée, massacrée! Tu as osé toucher à mon ange avec tes mains souillées! Tu es méprisable!!

Ron s'était relevé avec difficulés et regardait, étonné, le flot de song qui s'écoulait de son nez cassé. Il paraissait n'avoir porté aucune attetion à la tirade d'Harry, mais il répliqua avec un rictus:

- J'étais certain qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre vous... Tu sais Harry, je vous ai vus, hier, dans les couloirs, vous peloter contre les murs en vous susurrant des mots doux... Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de baiser une _putain_ de Mangemort? Son petit cul étroit, _ça te fait bander_?

N'ayant pas attendu que Ron finisse de parler, Harry avait à présent sa baguette appuyée contre la gorge de son meilleur ami. Ses paroles lui avaient mis le feu aux joues, mais avaient éveillé en lui une rage des plus froides.

- Ne parle plus jamais de Drago de la sorte, siffla Harry, chaque pore de sa peau suintant la colère.

- J'avais touché juste alors? ricana Ron, apparemment satisfait de son effet. Mais tu oublies que moi aussi, j'ai une baguette.

Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, Ron lança:

- Expelliarmus!

Il fut projeté en arrière et cogna de son dos le mur opposé. Des papillons noirs dansaient devant les yeux d'Harry dont la tête avait rudement heurté les planches de bois. Il vit la silhouette de Ron se dessiner devant lui, les deux baguettes en sa possession.

- Et bien Harry, je suis déçu, lui dit Ron tristement. Je pensais qu'avec la mort de Malfoy, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Tu me serais enfin revenu. Tu sais, tu es mon seul vrai ami. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, tu comprends? Tu es le seul qui m'ait jamais accepté pour ma vraie valeur; j'étais toujours loin derrière mes frères dans tous les domaines que ce soit. Alors se lier d'amitié avec le Survivant, tu penses!

- Finalement, je n'étais qu'un faire valoir, murmura Harry, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

- Non, Harry, non! le contredit Ron en secouant la tête. Tu m'as offert ta reconnaissance, je t'ai offert ma famille. C'est loyal, non?

" En effet, c'est loyal", se dit Harry, "nous nous sommes chacun offert ce que l'autre n'avait jamais eu". Mais où cela les avait-il menés?

- Relâche Drago... Je t'en supplie...

Le Gryffondor avait perdu tout espoir. Sans baguette, que pouvait-il faire? Il sentit le découragement le gagner. Et sa blessure l'élançait tellement... Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Ses membres étaient trop lourds, sa tête trop douloureuse...

- Désolé Harry. Je crois que je vais devoir en finir avec lui immédiatement, avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que c'est moi l'auteur de tout ça.

Un voix rauque s'éleva tout d'un coup d'un coin de la pièce.

- Trop tard.


	12. Chapter 12

Me revoilà!

Et oui, chers lecteurs, j'avaid décidé d'attendre la 100e review pour commencer le 12e et ultime chapitre de cette fic (review qui arriva il y a deux jours messieurs-dames, merci pour le soutien T.T). Je tiens à vous préciser que je n'ai pas relu, que de ce fait, il peut y'avoir des passages chaotiques ou complètement niais ou encore bourrés de fautes de frappe (et non pas d'orthographe, je suis la reine des dictées).

Passons aux RAR:

**Seydrune: **Wahh, que de choses dans ta review! xD Et bien, merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur :") BOUAHHA j'ai toujours détesté Ron, je trouve que c'est un personnage inutile, ça m'a fait mal au coeur de lui conner le rôle du psychopathe quand même... Il ne le méritait pas. Quant à la voix... tu verras. C'est assez surprenant, mais j'ai bien vérifié dans le tome dont il est question, le personnage a bien effectivement la voix "rauque" alors ne me jetez pas de pieeeeerres! Et désolée pour le long temps d'attente, vraiment, mais avec la rentrée j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi et donc pour écrire cette fic. Enfin, maintenant que c'est fini... (essuye une larme d'émotion)

**Nouchette: **Mouhaha, c'est mon petit côté sadique qui ressort x) Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça l'est un peu moins, mais sortez les mouchoirs! C'est tout plein de bons sentiments et de mièvrerie, la chantilly, vous allés être servis:D

**Ginnii: **J'espère que ce chapitre te scotchera autant que le précédent:D Quoique j'en doute, c'est un peu un récapitulatif de tout depuis le début, ce qui fait qu'il puisse paraître ennuyeux... Je l'ai aussi écrit plus vite que la lumière, alors je doute de la qualité uu" Et tu m'as tellement fait frémir avec ta menace que non, je n'ai pas osé toucher à un cheveu de plus de Drago T.T Gloire à toi!

**Dragonneva:** Ta review était franchement tordante xD Peu de mots, mais que d'émotions! Bonne lecture

**Tess:** Ohh, mais bien sûûûr que tu peux te permettre ces familiarités darlin', tiens, bisous même sur les deux joues si tu veux (smouack, smouack) x) Désolééée, je n'ai pas retenu ton idée, je ne suis aps sadique à ce point voyons! (enfin...) Oui, bref, je te lègue Ron si tu veux, fais-en ce que tu veux, je m'en lave les mains:D Toutes les tortures sont permises, tu as quartier libre très chère :P

**Hyotsuki:** Ahhh, mais t'inquiètes, il va payer, BOUHAHA! Enfin, oui, on va dire x) Et oui, pauvre Drago, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais pas avoir une horde de lectrices aux basques avec des pancartes "Sauvez Drago!!" alors je ne l'ai pas fait trop souffrir :) Enfin, juste assez pour qu'il en bâve un peu :P

**Vanessfantasy:** Bah, voilà, tu as la suite choupinette :)

Et c'est à **Asphodell** que je dédie cet ultime chapitre, Asphodell qui a eu l'honneur de poster la 100e review! _Bravo_!

Hmm, je crois que tout est dit. Dans ce cas, Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 12**

_Une voix rauque s'éleva tout d'un coup d'un coin de la pièce._

_- Trop tard._

Harry, éberlué, pointa son regard vers l'endroit d'où il pensait avoir entendu cette voix, étrangement familière... Il était pourtant certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce timbre particulier, très doux avec une sorte de violence sous-jacente. Non, décidément, ça ne lui revenait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il espérait seulement que cette personne lui voulait du bien.

Ron s'était retourné brusquement, la panique collée au visage. Harry voyait déjà le visage de son ami devenir moite et perler de gouttes de sueur. Un petit sourire sadique s'épanouit sur les lèvres du brun; la satisfaction intense qu'il éprouvait de voir le rouquin dans cet état de terreur était malsaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la ressentir. Il se redressa un peu, un semblant de confiance revenant en lui.

- _Incarcerem!_

Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser tandis que le sort passait à quelques centimètres de lui, pour toucher Ron de plein fouet. Des cordes apparurent de nulle part et le ligotèrent si fort qu'il s'écroula au sol en poussant un petit cri d'effroi. Harry vit alors apparaître des traces de pas sur la couche de poussière recouvrant le plancher de la Cabane Hurlante et il comprit que la personne se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'eux devait très certainement utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion, comme lui l'avait fait pour son trajet de chez les Dursley jusqu'au square Grimmaurd. Le square Grimmaurd? Mais... cette voix...

- Remus! s'exclama-t-il, le souffle court.

Les traces cessèrent d'apparaître, puis Harry vit que des lettres se formaient dans la poussière; peu à peu, les lettres constituèrent un mot, puis une phrase: _Don't worry_. Et ces seuls mots réussirent à le détendre et à lui faire prendre conscience qu'à présent, ils étaient sauvés. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ron se tortillait par terre, essayant vainement de se défaire de ses liens. Les traces de pas reprirent et se raprochèrent du sixième Weasley; arrivées à sa hauteur, apparut un mouchoir de tissu, qui vint le bâillonner, ne tenant compte en rien de ses cris de protestation. Harry remarqua que Ron était tellemernt frustré qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. A présent, il ne pouvait plus nuire à personne.

Harry entendit un murmure, puis Remus apparut progressivement sous ses yeux. D'abord ses chaussures usées et maculées de terre, ensuite ses vêtements dépenaillés et reprisés un nombre incalculable de fois, puis enfin son visage fatigué, ses yeux dorés soulignés de grands cernes violets. Ses cheveux retombaient en mèches ternes autour de son visage, et si Harry l'avait croisé ainsi dans la rue, il l'aurait pris pour un mendiant. Malgré cela, c'est avec un sourire, certes triste, qu'il s'adressa à lui.

- Tu n'as rien, Harry?

Ses inflexions étaient rauques, et à la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux du lycanthrope, Harry déduit que la pleine lune était proche; il essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Il allait bien, oui; et tandis que Remus l'aidait à se relever, il constata qu'il y avait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus en difficulté que lui.

A peine remis sur ses jambes, Harry se précipita vers Drago, toujours ligoté et sanguinolent. Ses entrailles se serrèrent alors qu'il essayait de libérer les poignets du Serpentard des cordes avec lesquelles ils étaient attachés; ses doigts glissaient à cause du sang qui les couvrait. A cette constatation, ses mains se mirent à trembler et malgré la volonté qu'il mettait à la tâche, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Et sans prévenir, un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâlies par l'angoisse. Il hurla. Et s'abandonna dans le désespoir.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de le protéger? Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien? Trop tard, il arrivait toujours trop tard. Seulement là, ç'avait été fatal. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que Drago s'en sorte, ou du moins pas sans d'atroces cicatrices, et ce n'est pas des cicatrics physiques auxquelles Harry pensait. Brisé, brisé, brisé. Il était en mille morceaux, Drago. Comme une statue de porcelaine qu'on aurait piétinée à coups de pieds rageurs. Il ne restait plus que de la poussière à ramasser. Il se détestait, oui, Harry à cet instant-même se haïssait. Si seulement il ne s'était pas mêlé des affaires de Drago, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Drago aurait continué sa vie, les seuls regards lui étant adressés empreints de mépris, et non pas de complicité. Et tout aurait été pour le mieux. Harry serra les poings, grinça des dents.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur sa nuque et l'attira contre une épaule rude et forte. Ayant déjà vécu les pires moments. Et pouvant supporter tous les malheurs qu'on lui confierait. Alors Harry pleura, plus fort, du plus profond de son âme. Il s'accrocha à la veste usée et se laissa porter par la douceur paternelle émanant de Remus.

Il se retrouva presque étonné, lorsqu'ayant épuisé tout son chagrin et sa rancoeur, il se rendit compte que Remus le tenait serré contre lui et lui murmurait de ne pas s'en faire, que tout irait bien et que tout s'arrangerait. Doucement, il repoussa le lycanthrope et fixant Drago, dit:

- Il faut l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste. Tout de suite.

Un soupir.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si...

- Il est vivant, Remus. J'en suis certain. Il m'avait promis de vivre. Et je ne le laisserais pas briser cette promesse.

Du revers de la main, il essuya ses yeux rougis et se remis à la tâche de dénouer les liens du blond. Remus se rapprocha à son tour, présence à peine palpable.

- Laisse.

Il sortit de son manteau mité un canif, et entreprit de trancher les cordes sous le regard anxieux du fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Cette tâche accomplie, Remus déplaca délicatement le corps du Serpentard pour pouvoir le transporter sans pour autant le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était, chose qui s'avéra difficile, étant donné toutes les souffrances que lui avaient infligé Ron. Harry ne pouvait que regarder, soutenir parfois, et se sentir atrocement impuissant.

- Accroche-toi bien Harry, conseilla Remus, Drago blotti dans ses bras. Tu es prêt à transplaner?

Pendant un instant, Harry ne comprit pas.

- On va transplaner avec Drago dans cet état? lâcha-t-il avec stupeur.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, expliqua l'ancien professeur de Défense conre les Forces du Mal. Nous devons nous y rendre le plus vite possible; ou sinon, il n'en réchappera pas...

A cette remarque, le coeur de Harry sauta un battement. Il saisit un des bras de Remus et l'attira contre lui; à cet instant, il se sentait comme revenu en enfance, tenant la main d'un oncle bienveillant. Il eut un pincement au coeur: il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point ce genre de souvenirs pouvaient lui manquer...

- Prêt?

La voix de Remus le tira de ses pensées. Il croisa ses yeux ambrés, avala sa salive, et hocha la tête. Remus le blottit contr elui, et ils ne furent plus là.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry avait toujours détesté transplaner. Cette sensation d'être entièrement compressé, étouffé l'oppressait. Cette fois-ci ne changea rien à son mal-être habituel; sauf qu'il se sentait encore plus mal, si cela était possible. Il avait tellement peur que Drago ne tienne pas le coup, que _lui_ s'étouffe et qu'il ne le retrouve pas à l'arrivée.

Puis, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Ses yeux papillonèrent et furent éblouis par la lumière crue émanant de l'hôpital. Instinctivement, il porta sa main en visière et se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on essayait d'ouvrir une brèche dans son cerveau avec cette lumière abominablement blanche.

- Harry, tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

Remus le regardait, une lueur de bienveillance brillant au fond de son regard. Harry rougit, et lâcha prestement le bras qu'il tenait encore contre lui. Puis, l'urgence de la situation reprit le dessus sur lui.

- **Un Médicomage, s'il vous plaît! On a besoin d'un Médicomage!!**

Ses cris se répercutèrent contre les hautes parois de marbres blanc, mais personne ne vint. Harry bouillonnait sur place.

- Mais à quoi sert un hôpital où on ne s'occupe même pas des blessés?! s'exclama-til indigné.

- Calme-toi, le raisonna Remus. On peut dire que le cas de Drago fasse partie des "Accidents Matériels"... Allons voir au rez-de-chaussée.

Remus allait partir dans cette direction quand Drago remua contre lui et poussa un gémissement. Il avait la main crispée sur un pan de la veste du lycanthrope.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, et c'était de la supplication dans sa voix.

Harry se rapprocha de lui, passa la main dans ses cheveux. Rien que de voir Drago conscient le chamboulait. Ses doigts fébriles défirent quelques noeuds dans les longs cheveux blonds avant de s'attarder sur la joue pâle et souillée de sang.

- Je peux vous aider?

L'infirmière se tenant derrière eux perdit son petit sourire quand Harry se touna vers elle et qu'elle vit l'état de Drago. Harry remarqua son air paniqué.

- U.. URGENCE! On a une urgance! Vite, un blessé dans le Grand Hall! s'époumona l'infirmière, tandis que de chaque escalier arrivaient des Médicomages.

Ceux-ci les entourèrent et délivrèrent Remus de son précieux fardeau, le plaçant sur un brancard. Et ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital. Tout ça dans un silence de mort et une rapidité décontenaçante. Harry avait à peine eu le temps d'entrevoir le visage du Serpentard avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir des "Accidents Matériels". Il se sentit étrangement vide.

Il se tourna vers Remus, qui avait l'air aussi désemparé que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On attend. A moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer à Pou...

- Non. On attend.

Et ils attendirent. Le coeur battant, devant une petite porte sans même une vitre, ils attendirent. Harry tournant en rond, comme un lion en cage, ou la fatigue l'emportant sur l'inquiétude, contre l'épaule de Remus. Implorant du regard les personnes sortant de la chambre d'hôpital, qui ne leur jetaient même pas un coup d'oeil. Ils attendirent.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

Harry reposait contre l'épaule de Remus et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les derniers événement lui avaient fait prendre conscience de certaines choses, qu'il devrait définitivement accepter et qui l'avaient marquées au plus profond de son être. Un ange passa.

- Peut-être.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin, un Médicomage sortit de la pièce et leur fit signe. Harry bondit littéralement sur ses pieds.

- Il va s'en sortir, leur annonça l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants et à la longue barbe poivre et sel. Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez, mais je doute que Mr Malfoy reprenne conscience avant au moins quelques heures...

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il passa la porte.

Des lits s'alignaient des deux côtés de la pièce. Six en tout. Il balaya la salle du regard. Drago occupait un des derniers, tout au fond de la pièce; au moins, il était près de la fenêtre. Sur la pointe des pieds, Harry traversa l'allée bordée de blessés, qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder; le plupart n'étaient pas en meilleur état que le Serpentard. Devant le dernier lit, il s'arrêta.

La fenêtre laissait passer un faible rayon de soleil d'hiver qui allait se poser délicatement sur le visage de marbre de son compagnon. Il paraissait si faible, dans ces grands draps... Harry se rapprocha, et s'assit sur la chaise placée à côté du malade. Son regard s'égara sur le visage à présent barré de longues cicatrices des deux côtés de la bouche. Et s'étonna qu'il n'en paraisse que plus beau. Harry sentit son coeur se ratatiner dans sa poitrine tant cette vue avait quelque chose de poignant.

Avec un instant d'hésitation, il saisit la main de Drago. Puis la relâcha. Et finalement la reprit. "Je dois avoir l'air vraiment stupide", se dit Harry, un peu gêné. Il emmêla ses doigts avec ceux du garçon, étant étrangement froids et sans vie. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et la voix un peu faible, il commença.

- C'est bizarre, hein? J'aurais jamais pensé un jour chercher mes mots pour te parler. Et je dis bien parler, non pas insulter, me moquer non, parler.

Harry laissa passer un silence. Puis continua:

- Tu te rends compte à quel point on a changé tous les deux? Enfin, changé... Rapprochés, plutôt, ouais. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit au début de l'année que quelques mois après, je serais là, à ton chevet, je crois que je lui aurai ri au nez. Je l'aurai même traité de fou furieux. Et voilà où on en est...

Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air laissa reposer sa tête contre son poing, toujours étroitement serré avec celui de Drago. Il ne pensait pas que parler dans le vide serait si dur.

- Au final, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard, je crois que tu m'auras fait du bien. Tu étais le quelque chose dont j'avais besoin pour me détourner de mes propres soucis, même si à vrai dire, tu m'en as apporté des nouveaux... Peu importe. Même si le Golden Trio n'existe plus, je ne regrette rien. J'étais tellement enfoncé dans la lutte contre Voldemort, toutes les responsablités qui pesaient sur moi, et puis la mort de Sirius l'an dernier... Ca m'avait achevé. Tu sais ce que ça fait de se découvrir une famille, puis de la perdre tout juste après? Sans même avoir eu le temps de profiter tous ces moments qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble... C'est horriblement frustrant. Une frustration qui dépasse même les limites de l'entendement, si tu veux tout savoir. J'étais prêt à détruire tout ce à quoi je tenais pour me complaire dans mon propre désespoir.

Maintenant que Harry avait commencé à parler, les mots ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Leur flot continuait, se déversait à travers ses lèvres et résonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Mais tu es arrivé. Ou du moins, tu as toujours été là, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ton existence en tant qu'être humain, qui agit, ressent des émotions. C'était la première fois que je te trouvais une expression si _humaine. _Une expression qui ressemblait un peu à la mienne, au fond.

Un petit sourire vint s'épanouir sur les lèvres du garçon.

- Tu avais quelque chose de différent. Différent de toutes ces personnes autour de moi, prétendant m'aimer, mais ne me comprenant pas. Je crois surtout que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à soutenir, à aider. Tous ces regards compatissants autour de moi me faisaient détester l'attention qu'on me portait. Enfin... Tu étais là. Pétri de défauts tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres, mais la seule personne qui me paraissait _vraie_. L'honnêteté, c'est ça que je voulais.

Harry fit jouer ses doigts avec ceux du Serpentard. Il se sentait bien.

- Ouais. Avec toi, il y a ce je ne sais quoi qui fait que j'oublie tout le reste. Tu es quelqu'un de tellement spécial que chaque mot, chaque geste que tu fais, j'ai envie de le garder gravé dans ma mémoire. C'est... étrange comme sentiment. C'est comme si à chaque fois que tu partais, tu pourrais ne jamais revenir. Il y a cette urgence qui serre les tripes et tu te dis que tous les moments passés ensemble sont éphémères, que le lendemain, ils disparaîtront, sans une trace. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Si. Maintenant j'en suis certain. Après tout ce temps passé à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais, je pense que ça ne peut être que ça. Drago, je...

- Tu parles trop...

Drago, la voix rauque, eut un petit rire qui se finit en toux.

- Drago! s'exclama Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était là, cet ange blond, il le regardait de ses yeux gris moqueurs, son visage empreint de cette pointe de supériorité qui le caractérise. Harry passa les mains sur ses yeux, pour cacher les larmes de soulagement qui en coulaient.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça? fit le Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tais-toi. C'est pas moi qui ai failli mourir!

Drago se rembrunit. Il passa un doigt sur ses cicatrices.

- Suis-je aussi laid que je l'imagine...?

- Non. Tu es magnifique.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe puis son regard s'égara à la fenêtre. "C'est le moment ou jamais!" se dit Harry, un peu nerveux.

- Drago, ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, c'est que...

- Shh. Ne dis rien. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu disais tout à l'heure. Je n'ai besoin de rien savoir de plus. Tu es ce que tu es et je suis ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qui nous lie. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre en user, c'est tout. Si tu veux vraiment me faire partager tes sentiments, agis. Les mots n'ont aucun sens. Ils n'en ont plus...

Pendant qu'il parlait, son regard restait rivé sur la fenêtre, et Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, et le soleil dardait ses faibles rayons malgré la froideur de l'hiver. C'était une journée magnifique.

Il serra la main de son compagnon, et étonnament, le sentit répondre à cette pression. Leurs yeux se recontrèrent et dans ceux gris-acier, Harry lut une confiance sans bornes. En cet instant, Harry eut l'intime conviction que tout irait pour le mieux. Que tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Et surtout, il prit enfin conscience de ce que signifiait le mot "amour".

F I N

_**Epilogue**_

_" Poudlard sous le choc! _

_Il y a quelques jours de cela, Poudlard a été le théâtre d'événements terribles; qui aurait un jour pensé que Ronald Weasley s'en prendrait au Survivant, à Harry Potter? _

_Le rapport des autorités envoyées sur place est formel: Mr Weasley étant atteint (selon les professionnels de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, pour les maladies et blessures magiques, où se trouve à présent le criminel) d'une paranoïa de stade avancé, il aurait agressé un élève de l'école de sorcellerie (tenant à garder l'anonymat) qui tentait de "livrer Harry Potter à Voldemort". Le climat de guerre dans lequel nous sommes plongés aurait aussi pu être une des raisons pour lesquelles Ronald Weasley a perdu la raison (n'oublions pas que feu Mr Weasley avait été assassiné le jour de ce terrible incident voir la Gazette n°154678)._

_Ceci prouve entre autre que même Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr; gardez vos enfants à la maison et attendez les prochaines consignes du Ministère quant à la protection anti-Mangemorts..."_

_Avec un soupir de frustration, Remus balança le journal sur la table de la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd. Cet évévenement avait fait les gorges chaudes des bars et tavernes de tout le monde sorcier; ce que tous oubliaient de préciser, c'est la terrible épreuve qu'il a fallu traverser pour les Weasley. "Ahh, Molly...", murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Elle venait s'occuper du manoir tous les jours et assistaient aux réunions de l'Ordre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant Dieu que les marques de ces coups du destin avaient laissé sur elle...! "Elle a presque aussi mauvaise mine que moi", se dit Remus, le coeur serré. Malgré tout, elle tenait le coup. Il le fallait, pour le reste de sa famille qui eux aussi, faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas sombrer. _

_Quant à Hermione, ce fut un véritable choc pour elle; les jours suivant l'affaire avaient été rythmés par les anti-dépresseurs et les crises de larmes. Heureusement qu'il lui restait Harry pour la soutenir et lui faire retrouver le sourire. _

_Harry... C'est sûrement lui qui a eu l'épreuve la plus traumatisante, et pourtant, c'est celui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Grâce à Drago, bien sûr. Ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables. Sûrement leur moyen personnel pour passer cette épreuve. Au fond de lui, Remus se réjouissait de la relation entre les deux garçons; ils étaient tellement complémentaires qu'ils paraissaient ne former plus qu'une seule personne. Le paradoxe était qu'ils étaient si différents qu'il paraissait impensable de les voir côte à côte. _

_Remus se versa une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il avait toujours trouvé Drago prétentieux, arrogant, une pousse de mauvaise graine, prédestiné à suivre les traces de son père. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il avait eu tort. Ce garçon était un rayon de soleil à lui seul. Remus sourit à cette pensée. "Je devrais la lui ressortir la prochaine fois, tiens...". Il le voyait déjà s'offusquer en disant de sa voix distinguée: "Un Malfoy est froideur et distance! Ne me comparez pas à je-ne-sais quel rayon de soleil!" Remus pouffa dans sa boisson et faillit s'étouffer avec. _

_Oui, Drago était ce qu'il fallait à Harry, il en était persuadé. Avec lui, tout irait bien. _

_Réconforté par cette idée, le lycanthrope s'installa dans un des fauteuils poussiéreux du grand salon et commença les mots croisés de la Gazette. Etrangement, le premier mot qu'il trouva fut "bonheur"._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et voilà. C'est fini.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfic.

Et le mot de la fin est pour wiL Francis (et oui, quelle référence!)

"_Always keep hope_".


End file.
